The Devil's Contract
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: He watched as his manor burnt to the ground and witness his little brother die in his arms that night. At that moment, Gajeel Redfox lost his faith in God. That's when she appeared. She offered him a contract in ridding the people who wronged him and serving his every whim: with the price of his immortal soul. Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji AU
1. Chapter 1

`Author's note: Ok, I had this stored in my little vault of Gajevy fanfics for a while and I admitted I'm a bit of a huge Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) fan. It's one of my favorite series' and I really wanted to do this for quite sometime! So the series is going to have some blood and violence in it making it Rated M and I might throw a lemon in it! As a heads up This series will be having a chapter once every _**two weeks**_ until further notice. _**I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Butler.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: In The Morning: The Maid's Work**

 _ **"You summoned me?"**_ _a female yet demonic voice called out to him. He was a Nobleman, rich beyond your wildest dreams. Someone who was happy with life. He had a wonderful home, a loving younger brother who lived with him until he could find a manor to call his own, a fiance he was to wed one day. It was everything this man could ever ask for. But it all came crumbling down the moment someone broke into his home, killed his servants, his brother and set his manor ablaze. He made it out of the home alive and carried his brother's corpse, unaware that he was truly gone._

 _The moment he discovered that his only brother was murdered while in the manor. He felt as if his whole world shattered. That there wasn't a God anymore or he didn't even exist in the first place. That was when_ _ **she**_ _showed up._

 _ **"You wish to start a contract with me?"**_ _all of time stopped when he heard that voice. The flames from the fire paused, the tears he sheded were frozen in mid-air, the air was still hot from the flames that were licking around the manor. It was unbelievable. Soon, a black mass appeared in front of him, he couldn't make out much of the being in front of him except for the fact she was wearing a pair of stilletto heels, had bat-like wings, long nails, sharp teeth and a pair of piercing red eyes like his._

 _"Who the hell are you?" he yelled._

 _ **"Hell? Well that's pretty much where I came from."**_ _she lifted his chin with her delicate fingers. His eyes looked into hers with horror; a demon this strange girl was._

 _ **"What a delectable soul.."**_ _she smirked_ _ **"will probably taste so delicious...Now, I want to make a contract. I'll do what you want, help you get revenge on the people who wronged you and serve you. And as payment, you give me your soul. So, do we have a deal?"**_ _he was hesitant at first; but the truth is, he wanted revenge. He wanted whoever did this to him dead. He grabbed the demon's hand and began to feel a searing pain in his left hand, a contract seal was now forming._

* * *

In the morning, the Head Maid is the first to get up and at night, she's the last to go to bed. She is the one in charge of everything, from the Master's morning tea to his schedule for the day. Well, that's what Levy McGarden's life has been for the past three years. Working every single day, not a single one off, no pay of any sort. Well, one day she will get her reward; but that will be explained later on. Levy awoke from her sleep on this fine morning before sunrise. She changed into a black maid's dress with a matching white hairband to keep her wild blue locks in place, a pair of black, heeled mary-janes with white stockings, a white apron that was appropriate for a maid and a pair of white gloves. Her first job this morning was to wake the rest of the staff, prepare her master's morning tea and breakfast, get him ready for the day ahead, and make sure that the staff does their job correctly.

She pushed a service trolley that had this morning's tea (Oolong) along with a menu for breakfast, some components that could go well with the tea, and a few appetizer's for her master's crazed appetite in the morning. She gently opened the bedroom door, leaving it slightly ajar and allowing light to creep in the morbidly dark room while her Master's snores ripped through the air. She shifted the cart closer to his bed, unenclosed the curtains, allowing more sunlight in.

"Good morning Master." smiled the maid sweetly "For your Morning tea, we have Oolong tea that arrived fresh off a ship from China." she poured the cup of tea while her Master seated himself in an upright position in his bed. Once he was in the correct position, she served him his tea "You have an option for breakfast today Master. You could have eggs, salmon, scones, or fresh fruits picked from the gardens. Which will it be?"

"I'll take the salmon." grunted the Lord, handing his maid the menu.

"Excellent choice sir." She smiled "Oh, you have a visit from Mister Porla today. He will be here for dinner to discuss the future of The Redfox Corporation." the Lord known as Redfox grunted at her words.

"Ok shrimp." this caused the maid's eye to twitch.

"Forgive me Master." she sighed "But I've told you that my name is Levy. You even gave me that name the day we met and I became your maid."

"Aww, is the shrimp angry?"

"Not. At. All." She pulled out a pair of her Lord's clothing and prepared to help him dress for the day. A gray colored suit, with a black thin tie, a pair of noblemen styled shoes, a single black glove on his left hand and his long, wild hair was combed out. He followed his head maid down the main stairway and made his way into the main living area. He sat at his lounge chair as his maid strolled to the kitchen and found four servants waiting for her word.

* * *

The first servant was a tall man, he had wild white hair, a scar over his eye and was heavily muscular. He was dressed in cook clothes and looked like he had seen so much: well, he was through war after all. The next one was a butler, he had red hair that was held back in a ponytail that jetted upwards. He wore a pair of glasses that made him look dorky in sense as well as clumsy. The third person was a girl. A young one to be exact. She had long dark blue hair that was held back in pigtails and wore a pair of work pants, boots, a messy white t-shirt, a pair of working gloves and a sun hat with a slight hole in it. She was young, probably the youngest one here; but she was a hard worker and enjoyed her life here. The last one was an old man, one who sat on a pillow, drinking tea with a peaceful expression. He was dressed in a butler uniform, had a spread out eagle's nest haircut and a mustache. He was small and frail, but if you wronged him, you'd be in for a surprise.

"Alright everyone." Levy began "We have to be prepared for tonight. We have to be on our best behavior and make a good impression with the guest. Elfman!" she pointed at the white haired male "You're to make tonight's dinner. Mr. Porla hails from a Spanish country so you are to make a dish from that country! Jet!" she pointed to the red head "You're to clean the house until every single tile in this home shines! Also, get all the fine China ready for tonight! Wendy!" she pointed to the young girl "You're to make sure the gardens are trimmed, well kept and looking beautiful. Tonight's dinner will be taking place there! And Makarov," she pointed to the old man "Do nothing. You're all dismissed!"

Levy left the room and entered the main hallway where her heels clicked as she walked to tend to her Master's breakfast.

"Miss Levy seems to be really counting on us today." Elfman noted while scratching his head.

"Porla is supposed to be someone who deals with one of the factories and he's supposed to be making a deal with Master Gajeel today." the butler known as Jet theorized.

"So," the little girl known as Wendy piped up "let's impress Miss Levy! Let's do so well today Miss Levy has no choice but to be impressed!" the four cheered at the idea and immediately got to work.

* * *

Levy was in one of the dining halls, polishing all the silverware and making sure each and every single dish, teapot, or utensil was completely spotless. She concentrated on her work and making sure not a single spot passed her eye. She heard a sudden crash from downstairs. Levy gently placed the silverware down and raced down the stairs to find Jet, lying in front of a large pile of broken China, a large crack in his glasses and a look as if he realized what he did.

"Jet!" Levy hollered "I told you to thousands of times to take the plates out little by little!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Jet stammered "But I figured that if I could bring them all out then it would be less trouble!"

"Jet, those dishes cost more than you're paycheck! They're made from some of the finest China in all of Asia! It's going to take weeks to get a new shipment in!"

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

Levy's eye's bulged out of her skull the moment the explosion occurred. What was it this time? The maid and butler raced to the kitchen to find black scorch marks, decorating the kitchen walls, appliances, floors and crevasses not even Levy knew existed. Elfman emerged from the smoke, covered in soot coughing from the smoke inhalation. The oven had to be the worst of all since that was the source of the explosion.

"Elfman!" Levy yelled "What happened?!"

"*cough*" Elfman wheezed "I'm sorry Miss Levy. The dishes were taking too long to cook, so I wanted to speed it up." Levy looked at the burnt dishes and picked up the scent of burnt food and...Shepard's pie with Patatas bravas?

"Elfman," Levy cross-examined "is that tonight's dish _**and**_ The Master's lunch?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Yes." Levy literally felt her irritation levels grow at this moment until finally, she heard a scream coming from the gardens... Now _what?_

Wendy came running into the kitchens looking for Levy before finding her and hugging her tightly. There were tears in the young girl's eyes.

"Miss Levy! Miss Levy!" She whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked concerned.

"It's the gardens!" she cried as tears poured from her eyes. Levy followed the girl to the gardens and found them in a dreadful state. The rose bushes were destroyed, the hedges were cut terribly, statues were broken, the fruit gardens were all dismayed. It was a nightmare.

"What happened?!" Levy screeched in horror.

"I was just trimming the bushes!" Wendy cried "And this deer got into the gardens wanting the fruit from the gardens! I chased him all over the gardens and the whole garden became like this while I was after him!" Levy couldn't believe any of this. If looks could kill, Levy's angriest glare would be the #1 murder weapon for homicide. She shot an angered glare at the servants who all looked at her with fear.

"Are you all this incompetent?!" she hollered "I gave you all simple jobs and this is what you do?! Tonight is a very important dinner for the master and thanks to everything you've done today we may have to cancel! Mister Porla is already on his way and-"

 _ding ding ding!_

Levy knew that sound, she looked to the porch and found the bell that had a string attached to the Master's office was ringing: the Master was calling.

"I'll be right back." Levy growled "I need to tend to the Master's lunch." She ran to the kitchens and quickly prepared a quick meal for her lord before having an audience with him.

"Here is your lunch young master." Levy smiled "A Melton Mowbray pork pie with a side of mash and a cup of tea, just the way you like it." The pie was made beautifully with a pork roast center and pie crusts on the top and bottom. Gajeel looked at the meal with a smirk before taking a bite.

"Good." he mummbled "But this isn't why I called you in here."

"Levy looked at her lord with wonder.

"The painting in the main hall." Gajeel explained.

"The one of your parents?" she asked.

"That one. Take it down, I'm the head of this fucking place so I want it put away." Levy gave a knowing smile at his words before giving a curtsy.

"As you wish my lord. I'll have Elfman and Jet remove it later today." she left the room and made her way to the gardens where the servants still stood.

"The Master has been cared for." Levy sighed "Just how are we going to handle tonight's dinner I don't know. It will take a-" she stopped when she spotted Makarov's tea cup. It was a classic Japanese styled cup with a Kanji for peace on it.

"Makarov," Levy asked nicely "can I see that cup please?"

"Oh ho ho ho!" laughed the old man before handing the cup over. She studied the cup gently and an idea struck her mind.

"This night isn't over yet!" she smiled with determination "Jet, grab all the bowls we have in the cabinets and be careful! Wendy, head to the gardening shop in the nearest town and get these supplies with this money!" she handed Wendy a list with a large coin purse of money "Elfman! Run to the market, grab all these ingredients and get started right away! Makrov, as you were. We can still save tonight!" The servants cheered at Levy's words and with a hop and a skip, the servants ran to do Levy's orders.

* * *

Twilight struck eventually and a carriage carrying a very important man arrived to Redfox Manor. Lord Gajeel and his servants stood outside the manor as the horse drawn carriage stopped and the door was opened to reveal a tall man with reddish black hair, tanned skin, pointed features, an unusual mustache and was wearing purple colored clothing, black lipstick and carried a walking stick.

"Lord Porla." Gajeel smiled "I welcome you to my manor."

"Ah, Lord Gajeel my boy!" the guest replied "It's good to see you! We have much to discuss!"

"Gihihihi" Gajeel laughed "We will after dinner. Right this way."

Lord Porla followed Gajeel and his servants to the back of his manor and when they opened the doors to the gardens, they found a beautifully raked sand garden with bamboo and smoothed light gray rocks. Jose looked at the garden with awe and admiration.

"We decided to go with the theme of a Japanese tranquility garden." Levy explained "We wanted to give the air of peacefulness to the manor.

"This is magnificent!" Jose clapped with awe. Master Redfox and Lord Porla were seated at the set dinner table while Levy brought the trolly that carried the dinners.

"Tonight's dinner is donburi." Levy explained "A traditional Japanese dish. The meat is a lightly cooked steak meat, below is white rice and the dish is garnished with peas and some clover."

The meal looked amazing to Porla and just how garnished and delicate it looked, it made him in a sense not want to ruin it's beauty. Levy handed both her lord and Jose chopsticks, Jose took the chopsticks, picked up a piece of meat, took a bite and immediately was met with a burst of flavor. The meat was juicy and had an unusual texture but it felt easy enough to eat. Jose automatically began to shovel the entire meal into his mouth, Levy rung a bell which summoned Jet at the table's side with a bottle of some of the finest wine on the market today.

"Would you care for some wine?" Levy asked politely.

"Absolutely!" Jose smiled. Jet looked at the scene with complete and utter nervousness. His hands were shaking as he poured the glass of wine.

Most of the wine popped into the fine crystal glass. Well, all except one decent size drop. It mainly went unnoticed by everyone; except by Levy. With a swift flick of her wrists, Levy pulled the table cloth right off the table with no issue, not letting a single thing on the table go out of place and right before the drop of red wine hit the table. Jose clapped his hands in delight at Levy's spectacular performance before joining Gajeel in finishing their meals.

* * *

Jose and Gajeel soon made their ways to Gajeel's office for their meeting. A board game was placed on the table while both waited for their after meal drinks.

"So I wanted to speak with you about the future of the branch." Jose explained "The company branch seems to be losing a lot of Euros and could use some extra help."

"You lose your legs in the Forest of Confusion." Gajeel announced looking at Jose's game piece "You can now only move half as fast now." Jose didn't know what to say to that.

"As I was saying... the money will be used to create a new work force and try to make the branch more profitable."

"You're burned to death in the forest fire and before you die you're given the eyes of the dead and are able to see the souls of the dead surrounding you before they take you." Again, Jose was speechless.

"This game is pretty dark isn't it?" Jose mused "I guess it's good for a night of horror stories. Now about the branch-"

"We can finish discussing it after our game." Gajeel explained.

"Um... Excuse me Lord Gajeel, but I would like to use the phone if you're fine with it."

"Alright. It's down the hall."

"Thank you." Jose bowed to go use the phone at that moment leaving Gajeel alone. Levy made her way into the room with a look of curiosity before serving her master.

* * *

"He's not budging!" Jose growled into the phone "I've told him a made up story that the branch isn't doing so well to get more money out of it!"

 _"Is he aware you sold it?"_ the voice on the other end asked.

"No! He has no clue I sold the branch of the company under his nose! All he knows is that the branch isn't doing well and we need the money for more employees! He has no idea the money will be for myself! I'll try again until I get to dry him to the bone!" Jose hung up and began to redeem his composure. He made his way back to the office but had one problem; he was lost. As he walked around the manor, he started getting a dark and eerie feeling from the manor

"This place is pretty creepy." he muttered to himself "How does the lord live like this?" As he wandered the halls, he spotted something odd with the paintings: they looked as if they were alive. The paintings were all staring at him giving that feeling of uneasiness.

 _"Before you die you're given the eyes of the dead and are able to see the souls of the dead surrounding you before they take you."_ played again in Jose's mind.

"The hell am I thinking?" he grumbled "It was just a stupid board ga-"

 _ **CRASH!**_

He stopped short when he came across a large painting of what was of Lord Redfox's parents lying at the side. And what scared Jose Porla the most was the fact ghostly faces appeared over the faces of the deceased. He screamed in horror and ran as fast as he could. Causing Jet and Elfman, who were carrying the painting to the attic on Levy's orders look in confusion. He ran as fast as he could to get away from it all when he suddenly tripped and fell down the flight of stairs in the main hallway, breaking one leg and fracturing the other.

"W-what the hell?!" Jose whimpered "I need to get out of here!" he began to claw his way around, trying to find the exit in the manor until he came across a pair of black, heeled mary-janes; he looked up to find Levy smiling down at him.

"Leaving so soon Lord Porla?" she questioned. He looked at her with fright before dragging himself away from the maid "You know you lost your legs and can only move half as fast now." she followed behind the man with her heels clicking against the marble floors and a sickeningly sweet smile on her face. He pulled himself away from the maid and did whatever he could to get away from her. There was something about this maid that scared him senseless. He soon managed to lose her and found a small hiding spot with a door in the manor. A secret hiding spot! He climbed into the small hiding spot and closed the door tightly.

* * *

Jose took a deep breath and did what he could to reclaim his composure. This place was a nightmare! Forget about the money, he needed to get out of here before something, or someone kills him! As he thought about this, he realized the hiding spot was starting to get warmer by the minute. He tugged at his collar and felt his brow grow wet with sweat. He looked around the room and realized it was glowing an orange color. Wait a minute. He looked around and found a small eye door and managed to slide it open. He looked around the dark room and with the light of the small room he was in, he managed to make out a large table with...kitchenware?! That's when he realized where he was.

"Dear me." he heard a voice say out loud. He soon came face to face with the head maid "Something smells like it's cooking. I guess the Master's Meat Pie for lunch tomorrow will be much earlier done than I imagined." Jose looked in horror at the maid and noticed something about her; her eyes were beginning to show a tinge of red. He knew it wasn't the fire from the oven: he knew there was something evil about this woman. He screamed in complete horror and clawed at the door of the oven until he managed to break free and with the adrenaline rush that hit him, he managed to hobble his way out of the manor, never to be seen again.

Unbeknownst to Jose, Gajeel was watching from the window of his office, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Fucking fool." he smirked "Didn't think I'd know that he sold my goddamn factory? Sucks to be him cause he unknowingly sold it to me. Gotta hand it to the shrimp though. She handled this whole little horror show thing pretty damn well." he let out a yawn and decided to get up and get ready for his evening rituals.

* * *

Jet and Elfman were in the back of the house, playing a game of cards and drinking some tea that Elfman made after they removed the painting. They began to hear the clicking of heels and soon found Levy approaching them with a try of fresh black tea and two slices of lemon meringue pie.

"Levy!" Jet smiled "We managed to get the painting put away!"

"It was a MANLY job!" Elfman laughed "You want to join us in our card game?"

"Thank you for the offer but I'm going to pass." Levy smiled.

"Hey, we ran into Lord Porla earlier. Is everything ok with him?"

"He had to leave. He had an urgent matter to attend to."

"I see, what you got there Levy?" Jet questioned.

"It's lemon meringue pie." Levy explained "It was intended for tonight's dessert but due to unforeseen circumstances, Lord Porla had to leave and since the Master doesn't want it, I figured you both would like a slice as a way to thank you for your hard efforts. Wendy already had her slice."

"Alright!" Jet shouted happily "Thank you Levy! You're the best!"

"It's my pleasure." she smiled. She placed the tray on their small table and began to walk back into the manor, ready to tend to her Master's whims. As she walked the main hall, she noticed the spot where the picture once stood. As she looked, she noticed a difference in color of the wallpaper "Oh dear, looks like the wallpaper needs to be changed. I'll have to speak with the Master about it in the morning." she let out a low but slightly hearty hum-like laugh to muse about the day as she left to get The Master ready for bed and prepare for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: That was one hell of a chapter! Time to see the next one though!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: In the Afternoon: That Maid Very Skilled**

The carriage stopped in front of a small shop in the town of Winchester and out came the maid who prepared her Master's arrival into the shop. The Earl (yes Earl, he was that high ranked), stepped out of his his carriage and made his way into the small yet quaint shop with Levy by his side. An older man was running the shop and seemed to have been lost in thought with his latest creation. The ringing of the little gold bell at the side of the door to signal the arrival of a customer tingled through the air of the quaint little shop and brought the old man out of his trance.

"Earl Redfox!" The shop-keep greeted "Welcome!"

"Is my new cane ready?" Gajeel grumbled.

"Oh! It definitely is! I gave it a final polishing early this morning!" he made his way to a wall with tiny square drawers and pulled out a drawer with a name on it: Gajeel's name to be exact. He picked up a long, sturdy box out of the shelf before pushing it back and taking the box to the front desk. He opened the box and revealed a long walking cane that was black in color and the head was that of a metallic looking dragon that had rubies for eyes. It was meant for someone of great fortune "Made from the finest wood on the market, the best silver in all of Europe, and the purest rubies out there!"

 _Fwoosh!_

He was suddenly startled by Levy taking the cane and pointing it at the shop-keep like a blade. She looked down the line of the cane and smiled with satisfaction.

"It's perfectly straight." she smiled "The master will enjoy this." she handed the cane to Gajeel, paid for the walking stick with some money and made her way out of the shop with Gajeel, unaware that the shopkeeper languished from Levy's sudden movement with the cane.

* * *

They walked the streets of the English town, making their ways to small shops to see how the products of Gajeel's family company was doing. For those who didn't know, Gajeel's family made their fortune not for being chummy with The Royal Family like they've been for centuries, but for the toys they sell. Stuffed dolls, toy trains, porcline dolls, even candies! You named it, The Redfox company did it. Over the years, Gajeel was beginning to expand his business into other fields such as women's makeup, costumes for children, anything that could make decent money.

"Cane seems ok." Gajeel commented to Levy "Better quality than last time."

"I do admit," Levy sighed "I found it pretty surprising Wendy managed to break such a sturdy cane."

"And considering she was going after a fucking rat." Gajeel grumbled.

"Mouse I believe it was my Lord." Levy corrected.

"Same shit."

"The mouse was in the manor, running amok in the dining area I believe, Wendy was just returning from the gardening stores and saw it. She grabbed the object that was the closest and I do admit she was apologetic about it."

"Eh, it happens I guess. Come on, I got shit to do back at the manor. Let's check on the stores, pick up my portions of the cash and get the hell out."

"As you wish my Lord." Levy curtsied to her Earl's orders.

* * *

About two hours passed since they left for town and soon, the Earl and his maid breezed into Gajeel's manor. However, the moment Gajeel entered the manor, the air felt different to him.

"Something ain't right." Gajeel grumbled to Levy "Feels like something's different." Levy closed her eyes and realized what Gajeel meant.

"You're right my Lord." Levy nodded "Something is different." They cautiously entered the main Dining room cautiously and were instantly horrified with what they saw: The entire room was decorated in frilly laces, ocean blue colored objects and the servants dressed in Lord know's what.

"Master Gajeel!" Wendy hollered and ran over to Gajeel hugging him.

There were tears in the girl's eyes and what shocked Gajeel the most was she was wearing overbearing makeup.

"Master Gajeel thank heavens!" Jet rushed over with a bonnet on his head and Elfman, wearing quite a bit of frilly things ran over to Gajeel as well.

"What the fuck?!" Gajeel growled "Why the shit are you all wearing that?!"

"It's awful Master!" cried Jet.

"She came here and started mucking up the place!" Wendy cried.

"Who?!" Gajeel questioned.

"Hey!" a voice called out, they turned to find a busty ocean blue haired woman with pale colored skin, a blue, very elegant looking dress of similar shades and many frills and staring them down "What do you think you're doing? Juvia isn't done wi-" she stopped herself when she spotted Gajeel "Gajeel-kun!" she rushed over to the man, and tackled him into a hug "It's been so long!"

"Gahh!" Gajeel cried out "Juvia! What the hell're you doing here?!"

"Juvia hasn't seen you in so long! So Juvia snuck away from home to visit you!"

"You what?! Ain't yer parents and brother gonna worry?!"

"Oh they won't mind. They're busy today anyway."

"Hey, Levy." Elfman whispered to Levy "I don't get it. Who the bloody hell is this nutcake?" Levy sighed at Elfman's words.

"As you are aware," she responded "in the Aristocratic Society, in order to keep the bloodline continuoius, marriages are arranged to make sure of that. Mainly done with the first cousins of course, to keep the bloodline of the lord and ladies "pure" and The Master is no acception to this rule. Not only is Lady Juvia his first cousin, but she also Lord Gajeel's betrothed." The servants were speechless.

"She's what?!" Jet hollered.

"T-there's no way Master Gajeel is marrying her right?" cried Wendy.

"I'm afraid it's true." Levy replied exhaustively "They'll eventually marry and Lady Juvia will become our Mistress." Levy didn't know why, but she actually felt a little uncomfortable with that thought.

"Gajeel-kun," Juvia smiled "Juvia has a wonderful idea! Why not we throw a party?"

"A party?" Gajeel inquired "With what guests?!"

"It could be just for us and the servants to enjoy!"

"Juvia, I am happy ya visited, but for fuck's sake I got work to do! I got paperwork to write out, shipments to confirm, toy ideas to work out!-"

"Gajeel-kun can do that later! I bought you the best set of clothes to dance in! Gajeel-kun will love it! Juvia will see you soon!" she took Wendy, Elfman and Jet with her that moment to race up somewhere in the house to prepare for the party that moment.

* * *

Gajeel was at his desk thirty minutes later, trying to concentrate on his work that needed his undivided attention; however, his fiance's sudden appearance at the manor today had begun to plague him. He signed out a single signature on his paperwork when he slammed his fist against the desk, letting out a bemoan.

"Is there something wrong Master?" Levy enjoined.

"It's Juvia." Gajeel replied "A party. Really? Why couldn't it be a fucking dress?!"

"At her age, I would assume she has many of them by now."

"And why the hell did she choose today?!"

"I assure you my Lord, she possibly had no idea you were working. I also believe she's doing all this to spend time with you. And the wish to dance with you at a party, is something she probably dreams of doing." he leaned back in his chair exasperated at her words.

"The thing is with all of that dancing shit Shrimp," Gajeel sighed "I don't even know how to dance." Levy looked at him with surprise.

"You're joking, are you my Lord?" Levy cross-examined.

"No. Parents never bothered to get me lessons. Felt it wasn't necessary."

"I can teach you." the Earl looked at his maid with surprise.

"The fuck do you know about dancing?!"

"It may not look like it; but I was invited many times to Schönbrunn Palace before I was under your service. Ah, those times were amazing! I am quite skilled in multiple forms of dance, especially ballroom. I can teach you a Lord's way of ballroom dance!"

"I guess that could work." Gajeel shrugged before standing up and walking over to the Maid.

She took Gajeel's arms and placed one firmly around her waist while holding his other hand. This actually caused Gajeel to blush, because due to the height differences, his hand was firmly near her rear. Gajeel couldn't help but feel his cheeks grow a tad bit red as did Levy's. This was a little scandalous in a sense.

"Are you ready?" Levy asked. Gajeel nodded "I step back, you step forward, we move to the side an-" she was cut off when Gajeel accidentally stepped on her foot. She was silent for a moment before she sighed "It seems to me we have quite a bit of work my Lord."

* * *

Several hours had passed since Gajeel's new dance lessons and Juvia was downstairs in the Main Hall, wearing a simple light blue ball gown and her hair wavy with a small bun. She wore a pearl necklace with a pair of comfortable yet fashionable shoes. She looked up at the staircase, waiting for Gajeel to come down stairs.

"Where could Gajeel-kun be?" Juvia asked the other servants "Gajeel-kun is taking forever."

"Maybe Lord Gajeel is just making sure everything is ready?" Wendy pointed out "You are his fiance after all!"

"Ugh! Why is it taking him so long?! Juvia wanted everything to be perfect for today!" Juvia's face began to turn red like a tomato so suddenly and stomped her foot.

"Juvia wanted everything to be cute!" she threw a small tantrum right there as the servants surrounded her, trying to calm her down.

"Oi!" a rough voice called out "Keep it down will ya?! I'm here!" it was at that moment, Gajeel came down the stairs, wearing a formal black suit, his hair pulled back, his new cane by his side and Levy next to him, with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia smiled she raced up the stairs to be by her future husband's side "Juvia is so happy to see-" she stopped when she looked at Gajeels right hand and noticed a platinum ring with a large ruby in the center. It was a ring Gajeel always wore. Juvia looked at Gajeel with a look of unhappiness and distaste when she spotted that ring.

"Gajeel-kun." Juvia growled "What is this? Why aren't you wearing the ring I got you? This ring is not cute at all." she gripped his hand even tighter when growling this.

"It's personal ok?" Gajeel replied "I wear this fucking ring for a special reason and I ain't taking it off!" angered that she wasn't getting her way, Juvia snatched the ring from Gajeel's finger and taunted him with it.

"Juvia's got it!" she cheered "It's Juvia's now! Hahahah!"

"Give it back Juvia!" Gajeel hollered at his fiance. She looked at him with a mix of surprise, and wonder, she never expected this reaction from him.

"Y-you're upset." Juvia studdered "Juvia only wanted Gajeel-kun to be happy..." her face suddenly contorted into a look of anger, hatered, jelousy and distaste "JUVIA HATES THIS RING! GRRRRRRRRR!" in the heat of anger, she threw the ring on the ground and everyone in the room looked in horror as the ring shattered into pieces. The ring broke in half and pieces of the ruby shattered and cracked off the gem itself. Gajeel was in total shock. Juvia was in shock. The servants were in shock. Gajeel felt his blood run cold and a heat grow in his stomach, one that made his blood boil in anger. He clentched his hand into a fish and then swung his arm. Juvia waited for the worst possible outcome.

 _ **BAM!**_

Juvia opened her eyes and was stunned at what she saw; Gajeel had punched a hole into the wall. She realized right then and there, he was never aiming for her.

Gajeel let out a huff and puff before Levy placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I should handle it from here My Lord." she sadly smiled. Levy made her way over to a crying Juvia and gave her a wry smile "Please don't cry Lady Juvia. I know you're frustrated from all of this; but please understand that that ring had very heavy meaning to my Master. That ring is a family heirloom. It was passed down from generation to generation in the family and is the symbol of head of the family." Juvia gasped "It once belonged to his father, and it's one of the only things he has left of him." Juvia could literally feel her mouth go dry at those words.

"G-Gajeel-kun..." Juvia teared up "Juvia is so sorry!"

"It don't matter anymore." Gajeel suddenly said "It's just a damn ring. Not like it means anything anymore." he picked up the pieces to the ring, made his way to the window, dehiscanted it, and threw the ring out the window, shocking everyone in the room "Why the fuck should I be upset over some damn ring? This is a party ain't it?" He walked over to Juvia and took her hand "Care for a dance?" she was unsure of what to say at first before smiling and accepting Gajeel's offer to dance.

"You'll need music for this!" Levy pointed out. Right then and there the maid pulled out a violin she had ready for this occasion and began to play a beautiful melody as her Lord and his fiance danced and the servants soon joined into the occasion while Levy continued her violin playing.

* * *

Hours had passed and the day turned to night, Juvia soon became exhausted and was led by Makarov to a spare bedroom, given a nightgown and immediately fell asleep in the bed provided to her by Gajeel. As she slept soundly, Gajeel and Levy looked into the room on their way into his own room.

"I took the liberty of calling Juvia's family." Levy explained to Gajeel on the way to the room "They were going insane looking for her and were relieved to learn she was safe. They'll be sending a carriage for her first thing tomorrow morning."

"Good." Gajeel grumbled "Quicker she's gone, quicker I can get back to work."

"You seem to have a form of distaste for your fiance my Lord." Levy noted while lighting a candelabra.

"I don't it's-" Gajeel tried to find the right words for this statement "I do care about her, and 'course I love her; but she's a pain in my ass sometimes." They soon made their way into his bed room where he sat down on his bed and began to prepare for his slumber "We rarely see each other these days unless it's familial reasons or her random visits." as Gajeel spoke, he was beginning to slip off the ring on his finger when he suddenly felt nothing but air. He looked to his finger, remembering Juvia broke it and he threw it's remnants out "Damn. That ring's been in my family for so many fucking years. It's weird ya know? I can sometimes hear their screams, every member of my family who wore that ring suffered somehow. And for eternity, we're forced to carry a curse. So many lives taken, the ring had seen so much blood.."

Levy looked at him with understanding to his words, before smiling.

"I assure you my Lord," Levy assured "I doubt it's a curse." She clasped both her hands on the finger he normally wore the ring "I assume it was always bad luck. Thing's look meek at first; but in the end, there's a light at the end of the tunnel." she removed her hands and there sitting on Gajeel's finger was his family ring. He was utterly speechless.

"What the fu- how the hell did you-"

"If I couldn't repair something that simple, then what kind of maid would I be?" pure silence spread across the room at her question "It's getting late, you have an early day tomorrow my Lord. I recommend you get some rest."

She took the candle labra and began to walk away with it.

"Good night my Lord." she smiled sweetly.

"Levy," Gajeel suddenly called out. She stopped in her tracks, normally he called her shrimp or anything about her height and rarely called her by this name. When he did, it was obviously for a serious reason "Stay with me tonight...until I fall asleep." she blushed at his request.

"As you wish my Lord." she curtsied to his orders and made her way to his bedside, sitting on a nearby chair.

* * *

As the evening progressed, Gajeel's snores suddenly ripped through the air, signaling to Levy he had fallen asleep. She gently and quietly made her way out of the Master Bedroom with the candelabra, arriving to her bedroom and blowing the candles out. Leaving the room in total darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Not much to say, except enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: In the Evening: That Maid, Most Evil**

 _ **CRASH! BANG! CRACK! CRASH!**_

The sounds ripped through the silent air in the home as Wendy, Jet and Elfman raced after a mouse that had broken into the manor sometime ago and was causing nothing but mayhem in the manor.

"Damn this rodent!" Elfman growled "If the house wasn't this big we would've caught it by now!"

"It's like the rodent knows the bloody house!" Jet commented "And it just broke in!"

"Master Gajeel and Miss Levy won't like this!" Wendy gulped. As they stood there wondering what to do next, they felt a dark aura right behind them.

The three glimpsed behind themselves and found Levy with an angered expression on her face.

"Will you three be quiet?!" she growled "The Master has a pool game downstairs and if the guests hear your ruckus there will be major repercussions!"

"S-sorry Miss Levy!" the three servants reacted in unison.

"Just what on Earth are you doing?!"

"There's a mouse infestation," Wendy explained "and we want to get rid of the-problem! EEEEEK! There it is!" the mouse raced across the four servants' feet before Levy quickly snatched it with her glove-covered hand, went to the door nearby and released it into the fields where the property ended.

"Was it that hard?" Levy cross-examined "Now, get back to work and quit making such a ruckus!"

* * *

"Yes ma'm!" the three screamed in unison before scattering across the manor.

Down in the bowels of the manor, Gajeel was in a room with multiple people. Some who were around his age and had inherited the burdens their parents placed upon them before their deaths. While others, were there when Gajeel's parents were. There was a woman with short black hair in nothing but blue clothes, a light blue haired man in Asian clothing, a tanned skinned man with aristocratic clothing, an older gentleman with a short stature and also, very wealthy. These people were known as The Aristocrats of Evil.

"Lord Redfox," the older man suddenly asked the Earl while shooting at the pool table "You seem awfully quiet. Is something on your mind?"

"I think we may have a fucking rat among us." The old man missed his shot at those words.

"A rat?" the woman, with black hair and dressed in blue asked "As in a real rodent?!"

"Huh? No! God Ur, I mean a fucking rat! Someone who's betraying us!"

"Oh."

"Dear me," the man, dressed in traditional Asian clothing asked while he had a girl wearing similar clothing draped over him gasped "what makes you think that?"

"The Queen gave me special orders recently Lyon. Apparently a drug ring has started in the Capital city of London and it seems to be Mafia based."

"You sure about that?" asked the tan skinned man.

"Fuck yeah I am. Seems too organized. I mean c'mon Ivan, even you gotta admit that's too fucking organized. I got my hunches though."

"Any idea who it could be?" asked Ur while sipping a cup of tea.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Gihi."

* * *

The meeting ended thirty minutes later with Gajeel, a bit exhausted.

"Has the meeting gone well My Lord?" asked Levy.

"Guess so." shrugged the Earl "Not much to discuss to be honest. Hey, I got shit to do in my study, think you can bring my lunch up there?"

"Absolutely my Master." she curtsied.

* * *

Gajeel returned to his study, still a bit exhausted from his meeting and deciding to sit in his chair for a few minutes before getting back to work.

"God what a day." he grumbled to himself. He made his way to the desk, and stretched his muscles when something unexpected happened.

 _ **CRASH!**_

 _ **THUD!**_

An unknown assailant cudgeled Gajeel in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Before his vision blackened, he felt himself getting dragged across the carpeted floor.

* * *

Levy made her way to the office an hour later with Gajeel's lunch in hand. She held the plate of Chicken pot pie in one hand and knocked in the other.

 _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Master?" she called out "I have lunch with me. I'm coming in!"

No response.

"Master?" she opened the door and a look of horror etched on Levy's face. The room showed signs there was a struggle, a few small drops of blood was on the carpet and the window behind Gajeel's desk was wide open; someone kidnapped her Lord.

Levy looked at the open window and suddenly, a sickeningly sweet smile appeared oon her lips.

"Dear me." she breathed "This is going to be a damper on tonight's dinner."

* * *

Gajeel felt his conscious returning to him sometime after his kidnapping. His head pounded with pain and there was one thing that also bugged him: He couldn't see a Goddamn thing! Just as he began to sit up, he felt someone grab the side of his head and pull something off his head, a sack to be exact. Once the sack was removed, Gajeel was able to see the room and he soon spotted a man, sitting in a lounge chair, smoking a fine cigar and drinking a glass of fine cognac.

"Ivan." Gajeel growled "Huh, so I was right about there being a rat. You've been selling those drugs the whole damn time."

"That's right Redfox." Ivan smirked "And I can't even afford to have you mucking up my plans. So that's why I brought you here. Don't worry, I don't plan to keep you around for very long."

"I wouldn't if I were you." Gajeel laughed "My maid is gonna find out eventually and you're gonna be in a world of pain when she does."

"Your maid?" Ivan chuckled "That small blue haired woman who serves to your every whim? I seriously doubt that!"

"I wouldn't judge her if I were you. She maybe fucking tiny but she sure as hell could kick your ass." he then kicked and punched Gajeel in his stomach as well as his face.

"Oh don't worry Earl Redfox... we have your Maid covered."

* * *

Levy wandered the halls of the manor, beginning to ponder where Gajeel could've gone while holding his lunch in her hand.

"Dear me." she pondered "How could this have happened under my nose? Then again, the Master was alone when it happened..." as she began to grow more curious, unbeknownst to Levy, two snipers were hidden in the forest nearby, watching her every move.

"You got a lock on her?" asked the first sniper.

"Yeah," replied the one holding the gun "once she's out of the way, Earl Redfox is no more."

He shot the bullet directly at her from the shadows, expecting to hit her square in the head the moment it broke through the glass; but instead of penetrating her in the head, Levy managed to catch the bullet between both her index and middle finger. The two snipers looked in complete shock she was capable of doing such a thing. Levy then looked in the direction the bullet came from as if she was staring at the two snipers directly. They felt a chill go straight down their spine and knew one thing: they needed to get out of here.

"There you are Levy!" a voice suddenly called out, the maid looked behind herself to find Jet making his way over to the maid "We've been looking all over for you! We managed to clear the house of all the mi-" he cut himself off when he realized there was a bullet hole in the window "Oh my God! Levy, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Jet." Levy waved "They missed."

"Do we need to lock down the Manor?! Do we need to brace our defenses?" Jet was beginning to grow worried for the safety of everyone here and mostly Levy's safety. Of course he was worried for his Master; but Levy, he always had a crush on and grew worried when he learned she was almost killed by a bullet.

"No," Levy soothingly said "I think they left when they realized I was onto them. Listen, I need to take care of something. Can you please take care of this for me?" she handed Jet the pot pie at that moment.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"I don't know. Throw it away for all I care! Just get rid of it! I'll be back in a few hours." She walked away and soon made her way out of the Manor.

* * *

"You _what_?" Ivan growled into the phone.

 _"We drove off!"_ cried the first sniper _"She knew and managed to catch the bulle-"_

"Wait, she _**caught**_ the bullet?!"

 _"Yes! We don't know how! It's like she isn't even human!-Hey, what's that?!"_

* * *

Back with the two snipers, their car was going passed the speed limit and in the far off distance behind them, they found a large dust cloud heading their way, and the one creating it was The Maid herself, running at an unusually fast pace.

"What the hell?!" hollered the sniper "Oh God! It's her! How did she get here so fast?! Floor it!" The car soon reached it's limit before finally Levy managed to catch up to the snipers.

* * *

 _"ARRRRGH!"_ Ivan could hear both snipers scream in horror from Levy's attack. Ivan felt his heart race from the screams his men just yelled out from their lungs. He could feel his chest grow tight from slight worry.

"Hello?!" Ivan hollered into the phone "Hello?! What's going on?! What's happening?!"

 _"Hello."_ a feminine voice rang. Ivan felt his heart stop at her greeting _"I'm sorry to barge onto your conversation so suddenly; but I believe my Master is your "Guest". I would like to confirm whether or not he's with you."_

Gajeel smirked over hearing Levy's words.

"Gihihi." he laughed out loud.

 _"Very well Master."_ Levy replied over the phone _"I'll be over soon."_

Ivan listened in as Levy hung up, he looked with complete horror before giving an order to his men.

"Everyone!" he hollered out loud "Man the front! We got company coming!"

* * *

Levy hung up the phone attached to the car while the men looked at her in horror. She was standing on top of the car, dents in the hood of the car and the car was hanging on the edge of a cliff, with Levy keeping it balanced.

"I'm terribly sorry about the damage to your car." she said to them with a sickeningly sweet smile "But I needed the information to find my Lord. And you two had provided it to me without hesitation. How sweet." they both just stared at her with pure repugnance, the woman was unbelievable "Well, this is a'do gentlemen. Have a nice fall!" she back flipped off the car which then tilted over the side of the cliff, came falling and crashing down, exploding into a small mushroom cloud and killing the people in the vehicle. Levy watched the explosion with her known smile before looking at the explosion before pulling a pocket watch out and staring at the time.

"Dear me," she realized "it's almost past three. The Master's dinner is at six, at this rate I won't be able to prepare his meal until late. How unfortunate."

* * *

Back at the Manor, Jet, Elfman, Wendy and Makarov were staring at the lukewarm Chicken pot pie that Levy gave to them to dispose of.

"What're we gonna do with it?" Elfman questioned.

"Miss Levy asked us to get rid of it." Wendy pointed out.

"She didn't say how though." Jet also added.

"I don't think she even cares how it's done to be honest."

"Is it even safe to assume we're allowed to eat from it?" Elfman cross-examined.

"Would Miss Levy get mad that we ate it?" Wendy wondered. With that question, the four continued to stare at the pot pie.

* * *

At Ivan's manor, every single member of Ivan's Mafia waited for Levy to arrive. Multiple guns at their disposal, ready to strike and take the maid down.

"Ivan warned this woman's dangerous!" a man hollered to his co-workers "She may look sweet and innocent; but she's more dangerous than she appears! Be on your guard!" they loaded their weapons, cocked their guns and were prepared for the very worst. But while they were busy getting things prepared, unbeknownst to them, Levy had already walked passed them nonchalantly!

"My my my," Levy mused "how you all prepare for my arrival, yet you fail to realize I managed to get passed you. How amusing."

They all looked in shock at the sight of Levy as she waltzed her way into the building. They all pulled their guns out and began to rapid fire at the Maid, who in turn, avoided all the bullets with ease.

"How the hell is she doing this?!" one man screamed.

"Who cares?!" another hollered "Let's kill the little bitch!"

* * *

"Arrgh!" Elfman hollered "I can't take it with this deciding! Let's just eat the damn thing!"

"Agreed!" the other two nodded.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Makarov smiled.

"I'll get the knife!" Elfman decided. He made his way over to the drawer and pulled it open, only to find all the forks and knives missing "Hey, where'd the forks and knives go?"

* * *

Levy pulled out sets of the forks and knives she took from home and projectiled them at each of her opponents, killing them by hitting them squarely in the forehead. Eventually, all of them men in the room lied unconscious or dead. Levy looked at her pocket watch once more and realized the time: 4:10 PM.

"The Master won't be happy." she sighed "But we can still save dinner!" she raced to the top room where she bashed the door open and there, she found Gajeel tied up and Ivan in his chair.

"I am terribly sorry ." Levy smiled dearly "I need to take my Lord back home with me."

"A-are you serious?!" Ivan screamed in horror "How the hell did you get here?!"

"I rather not say." Levy sighed "It's close to dinner time and I'd like to take him home so dinner could be made."

"That's all you give a shit about?!"

"Much so. Now please hand me my Lord back." Ivan gave a sinister smile to the Maid as if he had something planned.

"You won't get him back so easily maid!" just then, false paneled walls broke open and multiple men shot at the maid, penetrating her skin with bullets, causing blood to spew from her mouth and eventually, fall to the ground dead.

"I got her!" Ivan hollered at the top of his lungs "She's dead! She's dead! Now the Earl is mine!"

"Gihihihihi." a laugh broke out. Ivan was startled by that, he looked behind himself to find the Earl laughing at Ivan's reaction to Levy's death "You seriously think that's gonna take her down?" Ivan looked with a mix of horror and curiousity at Gajeel's words, what did he mean by that?

"Oi!" Gajeel hollered over to Levy's corpse "How long are ya gonna lay around like that?!"

"Not very long." the corpse replied back "I just like to make them squirm." the corpse suddenly rose from the ground, her wounds healing and then staring back at the people who tried to kill her, it was no mistake; Levy was alive. She suddenly let out a coughing and hacking noise as if she was trying to cough something up. Levy took her palm to her mouth and a distinct clinking noise could be heard, out of her mouth an into her palm was a handful of bloodied bullets "I believe you're going to want these back."

Levy took the bloodied bullets that were in her hand and tossed them at each henchmen, killing each and everyone instantly.

"I'll be taking my Lord back." She smiled at Ivan before walking over to Gajeel, untying his bounds and helping him up, all Ivan could do was grovel like a little bitch.

"Oh P-please!" Ivan groveled "Come work for me! I'll give you whatever you want! Whatever Earl Redfox is paying you, I'll double-no, triple it! You could have everything you want! Money, cars, liquor, all the men! Everything!" Levy slightly blushed at that offer before regaining her composure.

"Your offer seems generous." she admitted to the man while helping Gajeel to the nearby chair "But I have no interest in human things such as money and wealth. I serve my lord for a reason." Ivan looked at her with wonder and abhorrence, what does she mean she has no interest in this?

"You see," Levy suddenly pulled up her left hand and pulled the glove off, revealing a blue satanic symbol and naturally black nails. No, her nails weren't painted, they were naturally black and would be that way for all eternity "I'm a demon. I contracted myself to my Earl so I can do his bidding with the price of taking his soul in the end. You had taken my Lord and had done abusive actions towards my Master and I will strike the moment he gives me the signal...Now tell me my Lord, what will you do?"

Gajeel removed the black glove on his hand, revealing an identical blue mark and both began to glow a light aura. He held his palm in the air and gave Levy the word: "Kill his ass!"

"As you wish my Lord." she smiled a menacing grin, revealing a row of sharp teeth, her eyes turning more demonic and then, a dark aura surrounded the woman, one that literally made every fiber of your being wish to run and hide for eternity. It was right there, Levy began to transform into something more vile and beastly by the second. Ivan could only scream in terror.

* * *

The sun was setting when Gajeel was beginning to stir, he found himself partially slung onto Levy's back as they walked the dirt road back to the manor.

"Nngh," he groaned out loud.

"So you're finally awake my Lord?" Levy smiled happily while continuously walking to the manor.

"The hell happened?"

"You passed out from your injuries after Ivan had died."

"You walked all the way back to the manor like this with me?"

"I had no choice in this matter and I don't mind." Levy smiled.

"You could've woken me up, I would've walked back for ya." Gajeel muttered to himself. Levy blushed at his words, no one ever offered that to her in her centuries of doing this.

"MASTER! MISS LEVY!" a crowd of voices hollered, the duo looked up to find the other four servants racing over to them outside the manor.

"We were so worried!" Jet explained.

"We couldn't find you anywhere Master Gajeel so we assumed the worst!" Wendy told them.

"We're just glad you're both alright." Elfman sighed happily.

"It's all thanks to the Shrimp I'm alive." Gajeel pointed out "Could use a good meal and a nice bath."

"I'm sorry my Lord." Levy sighed sadly "I failed you, so please forgive me; dinner has not been prepared."

* * *

A few days had passed since Levy rescued Gajeel and Elfman was reading the local newspaper. A cup of coffee was in one hand while he glimpsed at the front page article which caught his eye and made him put the mug of hot liquid down.

"Hey guys!" he called out "You gotta listen to this!" both Jet and Wendy raced over to the cook hearing calls.

"What's wrong?" Wendy questioned.

"Check this out: _**"Local Aristocrat Found Dead"**_

 _"Ivan Dreyar, a local Aristocrat from Italy was recently found dead in his London Manor. Scotland Yard arrived to find the manor bloodied and multiple of his men either dead or severely injured. Before any of the survivors could be taken to the hospital, Scotland Yard interviewed a few of the survivors and found most were claiming that a "Monster" had broken into the manor, attacked and killed, and injured them all._

 _Doctors believe the men are going through psychological trauma from the recent raid and are coping with it by believing a so called "Monster" attacked them. Ivan Dreyar had recently also been discovered to have been creating a drug ring in London and the recent attack maybe a result of this. No arrests have been made."_

"I remember him!" Wendy piped up "He came to the manor the other day! That's a really bad way to go!"

"Got what was coming to him if you ask me." Elfman commented. It was then Levy appeared behind them with a glint in her eyes.

"What the hell are you three doing?!" she hollered "Get back to work! We have chores to do!"

"YES MISS LEVY!" the three hollered in unison before scattering across the manor. The moment they left the room, Levy noticed the newspaper Elfman was reading and read the article right then and there "A monster? Oh my, that's just nothing but a small compliment." she hummed in laughter to this and left to tend to her Master's whims.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Ok, the character I introduce into this chapter is going to be a bit of a reference in a sense. The character is going to be playing another character his voice actor also voices

* * *

 **Chapter 4: At Midnight** : **That Maid: Activated**

The horse drawn carriage drew to a town house like manor that was in the most highly aristocratic spot in all of London. When the carriage stopped, out of the carriage came Levy and following behind, in his usual clothing, a black cloak, a top hat, and his dragon designed cane was Earl Redfox. The carriage left the front of the manor to return to the stables so the horses can chew on their share of hay before retiring for the evening while Gajeel and Levy made their way into the town house. They made their way up a flight of stairs, reached a small break and then continued their way up.

"Is everything set?" asked Gajeel.

"Of course my Lord." smiled Levy. She walked ahead of her lord and opened a door, revealing a small but spacey office with several people in it. The first was Ur, and her maid, a pink-haired maiden wearing blue maid clothes and had a much larger chest than Levy (much to Levy's chagrin). Lyon, who was sitting on the couch with the same pink haired girl, cuddled up to him. Ur happened to have been ransacking the room for Gajeel's box of rare teas.

"It has to be here somewhere Sherry!" Ur said to her maid "Just keep looking!"

"I don't think this would be such a wise idea to look through The Earl's belongings..." Lyon replied while cuddling the woman with him closer to him.

"Hell yeah that's not a fucking wise idea! Gajeel called out which spooked his guests.

"Earl Redfox!" Ur cried "How is my nephew doing these days?"

"Better if you weren't going through my crap." he grumbled.

"I'll get the tea started." Levy sighed while making her way over to a cigar box that was locked and unlocking it.

"I-I think I'll help you!" Sherry spoke up and made her way to the kitchen with Levy.

* * *

The two maids got to work serving each guest in the town house. Levy poured the pot of tea into several cups of Fine China for all the Aristocrats of Evil as Sherry handed out plates with crumpets or jelly filled biscuits. Ur took a bite of the crumpet and the look on her face turned sour.

"Sherry." Ur called out "You made the crumpets salty again."

"I-I did?!" Sherry gulped "I-I'm so sorry madam! I must've read the measurements wron-"

"Sherry, you're always making mistakes. You should learn to take a page out of Miss Levy's book. Be more like her and make less mistakes." Sherry couldn't help but sulk at those words. Levy felt a sudden sense of sadness go through her and she made her way over to the pink-haired maid, giving her a reassuring touch.

"Don't worry." Levy smiled "I made mistakes when I first started working for my Lord, it's just going to take a bit of time." she was only half-telling the truth. She did everything perfectly when her and Gajeel first were working the kinks of their contract out. However, Gajeel tends to be a bit picky on certain things so it took her a bit of time to do everything Gajeel truly liked perfectly. Even demons have their days too you know.

"I guess you're all wondering why the hell you're all here?" Gajeel suddenly flatly stated.

"I have been quite curious I do say so myself." Lyon smiled while putting the cup of tea back on it's small plate "What brings us here my Earl?"

"The Queen sent me a fucking letter the other day to solve a case jabbing a needle in her ass for sometime. Some crap for brains has been going around and murdering prostitutes all over London. And I got ya all here to help find this jerk. One bitch got her ass killed last night and they found her this morning. I figured now's a time to act. The paper's are calling the killer: Jack The Ripper apparently."

"A murderer you say?" Lyon hummed "I'd like to see the crime scene!"

"Can't." Gajeel sighed "Scotland Yard took the body. So if gonna get anywhere, we're gonna need to go to... _.her._ " Levy's eyes widened.

"Master," Levy realized "you don't mean-"

"I do." Gajeel smirked.

* * *

They soon arrived in front of a small, quaint shop that was decorated in a macob fashion. A dark aura surrounded the building that made everyone feel a chill go down their spines.

"So," Lyon cluelessly asked "Where are we?" they all looked at Lyon, dumbfounded.

"Are you fucking with us?!" Gajeel quipped "We're at the Undertaker's shop. Her real name is Mira Jane but she also likes to be called Undertaker. She's the one who's holding the body. Gotta ask her what's up." They made their way into the shop where like the outside was decorated in a macob fashion. The shop only had candles lighting the place, purple velvet decorating the windows and furniture, wooden coffins on display, models displaying human anatomy, and this feeling you were being watched, looming in the air.

A coffin creaked open and a set of fingers with long, black fingernails, creeping out of the coffin. Both Ur and Sherry screetched at the top of their lungs.

"Earl Redfox!" a voice called out. Out of the coffin, came a busty, young woman with long white hair, bangs covering her eyes, proper styled clothing for someone in this buisness (mainly black), a set of heels and a look of giddiness "It's good to see you! Are you here to be measured for your coffin? It would be my best one yet!"

"Hell no!" Gajeel growled "I came here to ask about the body!"

"Oh," MiraJane sighed disspointedly "you want to know about the murdered prostitute don't ye?"

"Hell yes we do!" grumbled the Earl.

"Well, I can tell you what you want to know on one condition..."

"What would that be?" asked Levy.

"Tell me a joke. I want to laugh, it's been so long since I had a good laugh!"

"I think I can handle that." Levy smiled "I'll need everyone to leave. And don't even listen to what I will say. Even you my Lord."

"Aww, is the shimp playing the master now?" Gajeel teased. Her cheeks turned red from his joke.

"I-I'm only serving you my Lord." she stuttered now please leave!" she booted everyone out and slammed the door shut. Five minutes pass after Levy threw them out when a large, loud cry of laughter ripped through the air and shook the very foundation of the mortician's shop. The demon maid popped her head out and smiled at the group.

"You may enter." she allowed them in and there they found the Undertaker lying on the floor, clutching her stomach and laughing hysterically.

"That maid of your's is a funny one dear Earl-pffft hahahahahha!" she laughed.

"Alright!" Gajeel growled "You got your laugh now for fuck's sake tell us about the body!"

"Okay okay." breathed Mirajane "I'll tell you what I know." she brushed her dress from any dust, helped herself up and looked at them with serious "All of the corpses had similar wounds on them which showed it was done by the same person. However, there was one thing that caught me off guard." she pulled a human anatomy dummy close to her and made a slice motion towards the lower reigions of the dummy "They cut out the uterus. I've never seen anything like it. All of the women were missing their uteruses, I could tell they were removed with plenty of precision so someone in the medical field had something to do with it."

"Anything else?" Gajeel grouched.

"Nope." Mira smiled "That's all I can tell you. You're free to go now Earl, and that pretty little lover of your's is a hilarous one." both Levy and Gajeel's faces turned bright red.

"S-she's not my lover!"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken!" Levy swallowed "I'm not his lover!"

"Really?" Mira Jane pondered "From the way you two seemed I figured something was going on between the Lord and his maid."

"No there isn't!" they replied in unison.

"Alright then, whatever you say." they let without another word.

* * *

"So, the killer is using the same tactics over and over again." Ur breathed out. They we're in the horse drawn carriage, on their way back to the townhouse that belonged to Gajeel.

"And is cutting all the prostitutes' uterus's out." Lyon also added "Why?"

"Might be some kind of vendetta." Levy replied "People who do that seem to have some kind of hatred or jealousy towards people with something they don't have."

"Damn right." Gajeel nodded.

"Well, it's obvious that someone with medical knowledge is going to be our suspect." Levy pointed out.

"A serial killer with medical knowledge running all over London?" Sherry swallowed.

"It is a scary thought." Ur assured Sherry "I do feel bad for those prostitutes. We only have one problem though: We have multiple doctors and people with medical knowledge here in London! By the time we find a plausible suspect, this Jack the Ripper will have murdered every prostitute in London!"

"Leave that to me!" Levy happily exclaimed "I'll go through every single person in London who has medical knowledge!" she opened the doors to the carriage while it was still speeding by and jumped right out, causing everyone except Gajeel to poke their heads out the window, excepting Levy to be lying on the ground in an injured state, but they found nothing.

* * *

They arrived at the town house thirty minutes later. As they stepped out of the carriage, the door to the town house swung open and Levy stood there, smiling.

"It looks like I beat you to the house." she smiled "Come in, I have quite a list to show you all." unsure of what to say, the five followed the maid into the upstairs office and were all served tea as she pulled out two large piles of papers.

"I visited the local Town hall and looked through their records." Levy explained "I got the name of every single doctor in town and paid a visit to them. All of them have alibis for the nights of the murders and some don't even live in London anymore."

"Wait." Ur realized "You did all of this in under thirty minutes?! Are you a police officer of some sort?!"

"Oh no Lady Ur, I'm just simply one hell of a maid! As I was saying, I went through the lists and all but one name stuck out to me. This individual has a medical degree and graduated top of his class, but he never did anything with his degree. He's very well off due to his family fortune, and he likes to boast about it with his lavish parties and he's a known ladies man."

"Wealthy, doctor's license and a guy who likes the ladies." Gajeel grumbled "Sounds like our guy. What's the creep's name?"

"His name is Natsu Dragneel. But he prefers to go by The Viscount Druit."

"I guess the best thing to do is to arrest him at one of his parties then." Lyon mused while snuggling the girl next to him closer "Isn't that right Sherria?" the girl next to him didn't say a word.

"He's hosts these parties every few months for the "seasons". He has another one coming up in a few days and it's going to be the last one for a few months. His next one won't be until later this year after this one."

"Looks like we don't have a choice then." Ur realized "We're going to have to attend this one. Don't fret, I do have a way to get the invitations so I can handle that!"

"I appreciate that." Levy smiled "Now, we're going to need a decoy. Natsu Dragneel likes young women and will keep their eye on them for most of the time."

"Hmm that's gonna be a difficult one. Gihihihi." they all stared at Gajeel with a sudden idea and they all simultaneously smirked "What? What the fuck ya staring at?"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Ok, I think all the Black butler fans know where this is gonna go. Let's see how this turns out!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: In The Morning: That Maid:Capricious**

A horse drawn carriage made it's way up a long driveway to a luxurious manor that had multiple aristocrats outside, chatting, enjoying the night air, and drinking to their hearts content.

"Natsu Dragneel," Levy read while the carriage continued it's way up the driveway " he's went to medical school and graduated top of his class but he never actually did anything with his medical degree. He does associate himself in the medical world every now and then but hardly."

"I've heard rumors recently that he's been getting into black magic recently." Ur commented "He might be doing these as a ritualistic killing and then dumping the bodies when he's finished."

"Might be." Gajeel replied "I ain't gonna let this prick get out alive. Especially after what I have to do..." the carriage halted at the front of the luxuious manor, Ur who was wearing a beautiful ice blue gown with a matching hat stepped out first with Lyon in traditional Chinese garb with Sherry in a beautiful Chinese dress by his side stepped out next, Levy then popped out of the carriage in a suit, her hair longer and calmer than it usually is and held back in a low pony tail, a silver pair of eye glasses decorated her face and then, out came Gajeel. Dressed in a gray ballgown, a false woman's chest, his hair made calmer looking and feminite, his body, held in a corset, his left hand wearing a glove while the other wore a matching one, his piercings were disguised in some sense, a pair of buttoned heels on his feet and a lovely hat to cover his face a bit.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he growled "I don't get it?! Why the fuck do I got to be the chick?!"

"Well, it would be suspicious if you came to this party all of a sudden unannounced." Ur admitted "We need someone to do the role of the girl to get with Viscount Druit to see if he is behind the murders. Besides, I always wanted a niece!"

"Yer outta yer fucking mind! Why can't Sheeria do this?"

"I need her by my side." Lyon reasoned "Besides, she might be recognizable."

"How the fuck can she be?!"

"Gajeel," Levy suddenly soothed "remember, you're in disguise. You have to act like a lady."

The Earl growled at his Maid's warnings.

"Now, we don't have much time." Levy whispered "We better not act conspicuous. We need to blend in." the group agreed and then broke into small pairs before separating.

* * *

The party was in full swing when they entered the manor. Alcohol was flowing, dancing and beautiful music played in the air, food was served by the buffet. Natsu Dragneel put a lot of money into this party.

"Alright." Gajeel growled to Levy, it's time to find this idiot. Besides, thank God no one I know is here."

"Oh!" an oh-so familiar voice called out "Juvia adores all the dresses here!" _Oh shit._

The Earl and his maid turned their heads to find Juvia, smiling and glowing at the sight of all the dresses the women were adorning that night. Just what in God's name was she doing here?!

"Oh crap." Gajeel swallowed "I didn't expect her to be here! If she sees me and finds out I'm in this get up-"

"The Redfox family name will be forever tarnished." Levy finished.

"We gotta get the hell outta here!"

"Don't worry my Lord, we'll get you across the dance floor and mix you in with the crowd." she grabbed Gajeel's hand and steadily made her way to the dance floor with him when they suddenly seized up.

"Oh! And Juvia loves your dress too!" they looked behind themselves to find Juvia pointing Gajeel out "Your dress is so lovely!"

"We gotta get out of here!" Gajeel hissed to Levy.

"Quick! The dance floor!" Levy grabbed Gajeel by the hand and they waltzed on the floor together. Gajeel didn't know why, but for some reason, it felt... _right_. Just holding her against him, dancing in this room together, he didn't know why but he never got that with Juvia, and she's his fiance! The song ended and the dancing did as well. Juvia, who was taught to wait until the dance had ended began to make her way in the crowd to Gajeel when the sound of clapping could be heard.

The man who was clapping had short pink hair, spiked and jutting outward. His skin was tan and wore a pure white suit. This, was Natsu Dragneel.

"How beautiful!" Natsu smiled "Your dancing was beautiful! Just like a beautiful robin!"

 _Oh Lord he's kinda creepy._ Levy and Gajeel thought simultaniously

"Uh... Thank you." Gajeel replied in a high pitched tune.

"I'll leave you be my lady." Levy smiled and bowed before walking away.

"I never seen you before." Natsu commented to Gajeel.

"I-It's my first time here." Gajeel replied feminitely.

"You know you are a lovely dancer. Maybe we can do more..."Pleasurable things." " he ran his fingers down Gajeel's back the moment he said that.

 _I'm so gonna beat the snot outta this pink haired idiot._ Gajeel growled to himself.

"Sounds rather fascinating to me." Gajeel smiled falsely. Natsu smiled before looking over to a blonde maid.

"Hey Lucy!" he smiled "Take care of the party will ya? I got a guest who I have to take care of!"

"As you wish Lord Dragneel." she curtsied.

"Luce, I told you to just call me Natsu. I mind when other's call me my name, but you're my friend. You can call me my name."

 _Hmm, maybe I should take a page outta this guy's book on that..._

* * *

Natsu lead Gajeel into a room that had low candle light and meant for "A good time". If he started ripping off Gajeel's clothes, he swore he would make this idiot swallow his own teeth! As they entered the room, Gajeel suddenly picked up the scent of incense. hedidn't know why, but he suddenly felt sleepy. He began to sway this way and that way before collapsing on the floor.

"Sleep well, my little robin." Natsu smirked.

 _Ugh, damnit._ Gajeel groaned to himself before everything went black.

* * *

He heard a crowd muttering and chatting away. His vision returned and he saw aristocrats in masks all staring at him. He was still in his disguise and in a cage on a stage. There stood the pink haired idiot with a mask on and acting as if he was running the show.

"Today," Nastu Dragneel stated to the audience "We have this lovely young woman up for grabs! She does have a mysterious marking on her hand but that shouldn't affect the price! he can be used for anything! Your personal servant, slave or even for organs!"

So that's he's been doing. He kidnaps the women, sells them for their organs and dumps the bodies! Gajeel smirked, he had enough evidence to arrest Dragneel.

"Do I here 1,000 pounds?" Natsu called out. A hand raised into the air "2,000!" then another "3,000!"

 _Ok for this bird to fly._ Gajeel thought to himself. He held his hand up and the symbol on his hand began to glow

"Levy." he ordered "Come." it was then the candles in the room flickered and the sounds of people being beaten senseless. When the candle light returned to normal, every single person in the room was unconcious.

"About time ya showed up." Gajeel smirked.

"Forgive me for taking so long My Lord." Levy curtsied "I had to distract the crowds a bit."

"Just glad I had this mark to call you."

"Ah yes, the Faustisian Contract. The symbol of the contract is marked on both the demon and the demon's prey. The idea behind it is to show other demons that you're my prey. It will stay until the day I claim your soul." She made her way over to Gajeel and helped him out of the cage.

"Well, we better get Scotland Yard here. It's obvious this jerk is guilty as hell."

"Indeed, it seems we were on the right path all along. Hopefully the murders will end here."

"Let's get outta here."

"As you wish my Lord." Levy helped him out of the cage and they then made their way to the roof top of the manor. Juvia, who was enjoying the night air witnessed Gajeel and Levy on the roof. She blinked before they disappeared into the night.

"Juvia could of sworn..." she muttered to herself. Realizing she was probably seeing things, Juvia returned to the party with her family.

* * *

A day had passed since the Viscount Druit known as Natsu Dragneel had been arrested. Everyone was in Gajeel's London townhouse when Levy brought in the morning newspaper for Gajeel, Sherria, Ur, Lyon, herself and Sherry to read. The moment they read the headlines, they all fell sick to their stomachs: _**"JACK THE RIPPER STRIKES AGAIN!"**_


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Here we go! We find out who the ripper is! Ps, this is going to be a short chapter, I had one hell of a week and rarely had much down time last week and to top it off I'm going away to a con for the weekend and won't have my laptop with me so this is why the chapter is released tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: At Noon: That Maid: Encounters**

 _For the rest of the day, things were solem. Gajeel felt like the largest pile of crap on the face of the Earth: another prostitute was dead and Natsu Dragneel was not the one behind it. Dinner was mainly quiet for the party of people, there wasn't much to talk about anyway. That night, the rain poured heavily on the streets of London, forcing the homeless to take shelter and Levy to stoke a fire in every room in the house._

 _Gajeel was in his evening clothes, solemly looking into the fire before deciding to go to bed._

 _"You're heading off to bed dear nephew?" a voice questioned him. Gajeel looked up to find Ur, in an ice blue evening gown, ready for bed "It's awfully late."_

 _"Yeah," he sighed "I'm headding to bed in a bit." Ur looked at her nephew with a solemn look before giving him a surprise hug._

 _"I know what's on your mind." she whispered to him "And don't worry, you'll find the culprit. I have faith in you." he hugged his aunt back before she left the room just as Levy was about to enter and lead her master to bed._

 _"Levy!" Ur hooted with precipitance "I'm terribly sorry, you just startled me."_

 _"I apologize for the inconvience my lady." Levy curtsied "Now, I must take my Lord to bed." she walked passed the older woman before Ur decided to say something._

 _"Levy," the maid stopped in her tracks "Gajeel is a sensitive man. He may not look it, but he's broken on the inside. Promise me that you'll stay by his side, that you'll look after him. I've noticed he seems to favor your company a tad bit." unsure of what to say, Levy curtsied at the concerned aunt's words._

 _"You have my word, My Lady." she smiled. The women went their separate ways before Levy guided Gajeel into his bedroom._

* * *

That was two hours ago, and here Gajeel and Levy were, standing in an alleyway in the middle of the night, dressed in commoner clothing as a disguise. Why where they in these clothes and in this alleyway you may ask? Because they were about to capture the real "Jack The Ripper". The rain poured heavily on the streets as they hid and waited.

"Are you sure about this Levy?" he asked the demon maid.

"Absolutely." she nodded "This is where they'll strike next." As they waited, Gajeel began to think back to earlier that evening.

* * *

 _Levy led Gajeel into his room and closed the doors tightly. Gajeel sat himself on his bed and began to prepare himself for his slumber._

 _"Just damnit." he groaned to Levy "We were on the wrong trail the whole time. Now we're back to square-fucking-one! The Queen is not gonna be happy about this!"_

 _"Master," Levy suddenly spoke up "I have a confession to make." Gajeel looked at her confused "I had a list of more than one suspect for this murder case. Viscount Druit was my lead suspect; but I have another suspect: someone who isn't human."_

 _"Another suspect?!" Gajeel cross-examined "Why did you-" a thought suddenly hit Gajeel "Levy, are_ _ **you**_ _the one behind this?"_

 _"Why would I want to commit such attrocities?" Levy replied "I have no reason to. And you know I don't lie Master."_

 _"Then if it's not you, then who the fuck could it be?!"_

 _"I have my suspicions my I think our culprit might be closer than we think." she walked over to Gajeel and whispered it in his ear, it left him in horror._

 _"Holy shit. I wouldn't even have thought of them."_

 _"I was just as surprised as you were when I first it's possible their could be two as well." Levy admitted. A pregnant silence hit the room before Gajeel spoke up_

 _"Are they..._ _ **like you?**_ _" he asked it in that form to not seem racist towards Levy's kind._

 _"If you're asking if they're a demon. No, they aren't. In fact, what doesn't make sense to me about what they are is that their kind are well known for not getting involved in human matters. I don't understand why this one is so interested in human matters."_

 _"So if they ain't human, or a demon...what the hell are they?!"_

 _"Well..."_

* * *

A scream cleaved through the midnight air and startled Gajeel out of his thoughts.

"It's the victim!" Gajeel hollered to Levy "Quick!" their footsteps could be heard with the splashing of multiple puddles on the cobblestone streets. They raced to a doorway at the ending of the alleyway and there, they found the latest victim, freshly killed and still had her uterus intact.

"We were too late." Levy sighed "But early enough to catch the killer, isn't that right... _Sherry?_ " It was then the maid covered in the prostitute's blood stumbled out of the doorway, literally exhausted and knew she was caught in the act, the jig was up.

"I-I didn't do it." replied the pink haired maid hoarsely "I-I-I tried to save her! I really did!"

"Well then, explain to me why you're carrying a knife?" Levy mused "Don't be so deciesive Sherry, we know you're the one behind it and we know you're not human. Not even close." Sherry stared at the demon maiden with surprise before revealing her true colors. She bursted into maniacal laughter and soon, a monsterous look appeared in her eyes, her face extended into a creepy-sense and her teeth changed into a shark like look.

"How intelligent you are." Sherry replied in a male voice. Gajeel looked in complete horror.

"This is something I normally don't do." the one called Sherry replied while adding a pair of men's glasses to her face, which suddenly grew more masculine "But I heavily adore the color light blue and a woman like me just longs for anything involving it." they pulled out a comb, let their hair which was in a ponytail down and the moment they ran the comb in their hair, it durned from hot pink curls into straight, green hair with unusual lightning bolt strands jutting upward.

"After all, it's not everyday I get to go against a demon. Especially one as lovely as you. And by the way, Levy deary, the name's Freed." _**he**_ then looked up at the demon and human duo with an unusual set of peridot green eyes.

With his true form revealed, he gave Levy and her Master a toothy grin, showing his true colors.

"I knew it." Levy smiled "I knew immediately you were a _**Grim Reaper**_. I also found it quite odd that a Grim Reaper would get himself involved with human matters, your collegues in that I've met in the past never did."

"I was just as surprised when I first saw you." Freed admitted "It's not everyday we Grim Reapers run into Demons in the human world."

"Enough with the chit chat already!" a woman's voice called out. They all looked into the door way to find Ur, stepping out of the building.

"So dear nephew," Ur smiled "Looks like you found your Jack the Ripper, and you were right Freed, that maid wasn't human to begin with."

"Ur." Gajeel growled "Undertaker specified someone with medical knowledge was removing the uteruses from the prostitutes. Since you got a medical license as well, we we're on the right path."

"You mean, you suspected your dear aunt after all this time?!"

"I gotta be through when it comes to things like this." the Earl shrugged.

"Only the best from the Queen's little Guard Dog."

"We knew that Jack the Ripper had to have some form of medical knowledge to commit these atrocities;" Levy explained with a smile "but also someone with supernatural abilities. Therefore, we realized that all the killings were done by Freed here and you were the one to remove their uteruses. But besides that, we learned one thing in common: all of the victims had abortions at your hospital and had the procedure done under you. And the one we were guarding was the last name on the list. I do believe we have enough evidence to take them before The Queen my Lord."

"I'm sad that it's come to this dear nephew." Ur sighed "And all I can say is that I _**won't**_ be going easy on you!"

"Neither will I!" Freed yowled in delight. It was right then and there, he pulled out what looked to be like a weird machine with a long blade and multiple teeth on the blade so when Freed used it, the teeth would move at a high speed.

"W-What the fuck is that thing?!" Gajeel screeched.

"It's a Death Scythe my Lord." Levy explained "Part of being a Grim Reaper is that each one get's their own Death Scythe and each one are completely different."

"Exactly!" Freed said in a giddy tone "And this one will chop you into pieces!"

He raced down the alleyway and was about to strike Gajeel when Levy got in between them both and held the blade down with her bare hands.

"You do realize what you're doing is a heavy violation in Grim Reaper Laws correct?" Levy questioned Freed "And you're also doing something I consider to be the most disgusting thing to do as someone who serves under a High class figure head! Master! Give me an order!" it was then Gajeel removed his glove on his left hand and held his hand up high.

"Levy!" he hollered "Defeat them and capture them alive!" a smirk appeared on the maiden's lips as her eyes turned into a demonic red and her pupils became slits.

"Yes, my Lord."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: The battle has begun! What will happen to our favorite demon and her master? Tune in to find out!

* * *

 **(WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE)**

 **Chapter 7: In the Evening: That Maid: Reflective**

 _I always hated the color light blue. It was a color that my hair used to be when I was born, It didn't grow dark until I was older; but I hated the way my hair was. Then came the day I met him, Metalicana Redfox. A lord of the Redfox family and guard dog for the Queen. He loved the way my hair was and praised it's color. It was on that day, I fell in love with the color light blue._

Levy managed to divert Freed's attack on her and moved his chainsaw in a different direction. She strethed her arms a bit before removing the jacket she was wearing as part of her disguise and throwing it to Gajeel.

"Levy?" Gajeel questioned.

"Just hold onto it for me my Lord." she breathed "I want to handle this Grim Reaper. I promise when we get home, I'll make you a mug of ale. Right now, I need to take care of him."

Levy positioned herself in a fighting stance, ready to fight the grim reaper with all her might. Freed smiled at the demon woman, with a sinister glare.

"How about we make this interesting Levy dearest?" asked the Grim Reaper "How about we make this a game of 'Hide and Seek'? You hide, and I'll seek!" he raced over to the maid and slashed at her with the chainsaw like death scythe. Levy dodged each and every attack with ease and swiftness.

"I assure you," Levy replied calmly "I do not enjoy children's games."

"OOOH! Then how about we make this a bit more _adult-friendly_?" the demon maid could literally feel a shiver go down her spine from his words, and not in a good fashion.

His attacks on the maid were quick and agile, causing Levy to begin to grow weary of this volley. She dodged another thrust when Freed took out a nearby street lamp. The demon lifted the pole up with immense strength and used it to shield herself from any attacks. The Grim Reaper tore the piece of metal in half and managed to cut the demon maid directly on her arm. The moment her arm made contact with the death scythe, she witnessed what looked like a cinematic reel pour from her wound and surround the two. It amazed Levy in a sense but also made her question everything.

"What is all this?" she buzzed while staring at the cinematic reels around her.

"This is the cinematic records." Freed replied "We Grim Reapers are tasked with collecting the cinematic records of humans and looking them over carefully. We look them over and see if the human is worth saving. Most of the time, we don't find humans worth saving and collect it. And let me tell you Levy girl, I would love to see your cinematic record!"

* * *

"Why the hell were you doing this?" Gajeel cross-examined. He was face to face with the woman he once called his aunt, confused at her unspeakable actions towards women who made their living in an illegal fashion, but still didn't deserve the fate they received.

"Does it really matter at this point?" Ur challenged with a shrug.

"You committed actions against the Crown and her Kingdom, you're also my fucking aunt! I knew you had medical knowledge to be able to do this shit; but you were the last person on the face of the fucking Earth I'd expect to do this!"

"I have certain manners and reasons for why I committed these crimes with Freed." she suddenly unsheathed a dagger she was keeping hidden on her left thigh and raced at her nephew, ready to kill.

Gajeel dodged her attacks as she swooped left and right until finally, she had him cornered. Just as this occurred, Levy was cornered into the back of a wall, trying to fend off the grim reaper lusting after her cinematic record. Gajeel was feeling hesitate from this and despite the fact, Ur was ready to strike.

"I should've killed you a long time ago!" she hollered.

"MASTER!" Levy howled. Just as Ur was to stab Gajeel, the image of Gajeel when he was a child appeared in her mind. Instead of the grown man before her, she saw the cute and innocent little boy she once knew. When she saw him, she dropped her knife.

"I-I can't do it." she stuttered, as she stared at Gajeel, tears poured from her eyes and a few hiccups escaped her lips "Despite all of this, you're still my little nephew. And I can't bring myself to harm you! You're all that I have left of my beloved sister." Gajeel was speechless, he never saw his aunt break down like this before in his life time; he wasn't sure what to say. He reached out to try and console his aunt only to see the blade of Freed's death scythe stab her in the body before further slicing and dicing her insides with the chainsaw's teeth, Gajeel was mortified.

"How pitiful." Freed shrugged "I actually had high hopes for you. Oh well, let's see what your cinematic record says."

A film reel appeared out of Ur's body and soon began to tell her story as Freed studied it with carefulness.

 _"I loved my sister Grandeeney dearly."_ Ur's voice narrate in over the record _"We used to play together all the time growing up. Enjoyed dress shopping, the same things, we were inseparable. My sister was beautiful, every man wanted her hand in marriage and I do admit it made me insecure, especially about my blue hair. It was lighter when I was younger, but I got older and the color darkened. Mother used to dress me up in the color light blue, feeling it would match my dark hair perfectly; but I hated it. I hated that color with a burning passion."_

 _"Then,_ _ **he**_ _came along. Metalicana Redfox. A noble from the Redfox family came over one day and when my sister and I introduced ourselves, he looked at me with a smile._

 _'You have such a lovely hair color.' he told me 'I think the color blue suits you very well.' his words stuck to me after all these years, and I soon grew to love that color. It wasn't long after, I learned my sister was to marry Metalicana. I was disjointed of course but I did eventually meet a nice young man with whom I had a beautiful little girl with. I did earn a medical license and became a doctor, and eventually my sister gave birth to two boys. One named Gajeel, the other named Ryos. So yes, life was perfect for me._

 _"Then came the day my life changed forever. My family's carriage crashed and fell over. Both my husband and daughter died in the accident. I survived, however, I needed to have my uterus removed. I was carrying my second child. I lost my family in one day, but I sought comfort in my nephews and my sister and brother-in-law. On the night of what would've been a happy occasion for my nephew Gajeel, I arrived to see the Redfox manor up in flames. It was at that moment I felt the world hated me. My nephew Gajeel did arrive at my hospital for treatments and with him, was a maid dressed in black. Months had passed since the incident and I soon came face to face with a prostitute. One who wanted an abortion._

 _'The bloody kid will do nothing but get in the way the whole time.' she told me to my face, a woman who lost everything including the child she was going to bear ' I don't want it if it means I'll be out of work. So I want to get rid of it.' I sighed and did what she asked for._

 _"I remember washing the blood away in the sink, and when I looked into the mirror, I cracked. I hunted that prostitute down a few nights later and killed her myself, just when I was to cut out her uterus,_ _ **he**_ _appeared before me. A grim reaper he called himself, he offered his services to help me in my mission to murder these women for no specific pay whatsoever. We did manage to kill a bit to our delight. I never expected my nephew to have a hand in my defeat. Nor did I expect that someone I trusted to cause my demise."_


	8. Chapter 8

Author"s Note: Alright! Time to get the ball rollin! Things have been hectic for me lately and I can say, I don't have to worry about school anymore in the near future! So soon, more time for fanfic will come!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: At Midnight: That Maid, Retaliatory**

They watched with shock and horror as Ur fell to the ground, bloodied and no more. Her once warm body grew cold before everyones eyes before Freed took his foot and stepped on her chest.

"How pitiful." he sighed "I had better hopes for you. I'm dissappointed." he then forcefully yanked the coat off of Ur's cold body and placed it onto his own shoulders "Well, should we continue on Levy dear? Or how about we go out for a nice dinner, just you and me?"

He licked his lips which caused an unpleasant shiver to go down the demon's spine.

"That won't happen in a million years." Levy spewed back.

"Are you serious?!" he shot "You're going to stay with that human?! I'll send you both to Heaven for that!"

"Oh trust me dearie, I have no affiliations with that place whatsoever."

"You're just a demon! You could do whatever you want and not care about the consequences! Why do you stick to this lowly human?!"

"Because my life belongs to him." she simply replied "The day I made my contract with my Lord, I was given a new name. The name Levy McGarden was what I was Christened as and I'll remain that name till the day his soul is mine." Gajeel felt his cheeks grow pink a tad bit from her words, he knew she meant it for the sake of their contract; however, he couldn't help but feel a bit giddy from her words "Just his word to defeat you, and I am guarunteed not to lose."

Freed smirked evily at her words, knowing this was going to be interesting.

"You're confident in defeating me? Even with an injured arm?" he questioned.

"Oh I doubt I could lose." she smirked. Freed rushed towards her at full speed with his death scythe only for Levy to dodge it. He continuously swiped and hacked away at his opponent, only for Levy to dodge this Reaper's attacks with pure ease. They took their fight to the roof tops as Levy continuously dodged all the attacks.

"Oh you dance so lovely!" he flirted in a sick, twisted way "Come on Levy, why don't you leave your Lord? I want you to become the mother of my children." if demons could profusely vomit, Levy would right now.

"I refuse to continue fighting if you're going to be acting like this!" Levy growled "This won't be a fair fight!" Freed smirked a Cheshire cat grin at her words.

"Very well." he chortled. The sound of flesh cutting open ripped through the midnight air and soon, Levy's own cinamateic record began to play.

"OOOOH a demon's cinematic record! I've never seen one before! I can't wait to see all the dirty deeds you've done." Freed then began to look closer into the record and looked in surprised when he seen Makarov suddenly pop up, laughing and holding a cup of Japanese styled tea "...what?"

* * *

Three minutes had passed and Freed was growing more anxious by the minute. So far on this cinematic record, it showed four people Freed never met in his entire life and Levy doing chores on a daily basis, or yelling at those four unknown people.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL OF THIS?!" Freed angrily shouted "ALL I SEE IS YOU DOING STUPID CHORES! WHERE'S THE GOOD STUFF?!"

"That's what my life's been for the past three years." smirked Levy "If you want to see something more interesting, you'll have to pay for it." she slid off her coat and threw it into the belt of his death scythe, choking it and causing it to stop working.

"W-w-what the hell?!" he hollered "Don't you know how much time that's going to take to get it out?!" he then threw his death scythe in anger.

"No and I don't care." Levy shrugged "To be honest, that coat was worth quite a bit of money and is going to take weeks to get a new one. I do hope you're well in the art of fist fighting correct?" she cracked her knuckles which made Freed feel the need to wet his pants. She punched and kicked the Grim Reaper with little to no restraint, up until he was black, blue and bloodied. Some bones could be heard breaking as Levy savagely beat this reaper. Gajeel did nothing to stop her since he knew it would be fruitless.

"Now," Levy sighed after giving Freed what for "I want to end this and go home. I have a schedule to keep with you know?" she walked over to his discarded death scythe and ripped out the coat that was choking the device "This is a lot heavier than I was imagining; but it will do the job. Oh what irony, a Grim Reaper meeting his demise at the hands of their own weapon." she revved up the device and managed to draw it to full speed. Levy stomped her way over to the Grim Reaper with the death scythe and was ready to deliver the blow.

"No no no no no no!" Freed begged and pleaded "Please don't kill me. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'll leave you alone! I-I-I'll give information about the death of your Lord's brother!" Gajeel suddenly felt his heart leap at those words, just when Levy was about to deliver the blow, the death scythe stopped functioning. She looked up to see a long, extension like set of clamps stopping the item and preventing Levy from using it.

"I'm sorry, but I have to stop you here." a stern female voice called out. All of their eyes glanced up to the rooftop above to find a female figure behind the sudden halt in the attack. The woman wore a set of formal clothing, a pair of red glasses and had long scarlet red hair. From what Levy could see, this woman was also a Grim Reaper.

"Erza!" hollered Freed in delight and relief "Thank goodness you're he-UGH!" he was cut short the moment Erza jumped onto Freed without a care in the world.

"Freed Justine." she declared while reading from a small book without a care in the world "You are being prosecuted by the Council of Grim Reapers on various charges: Interfering with Human Affairs, altercations to a Death Scythe without permission, killing humans who were not set to die, plans to give information on the death of someone and breaking numerous codes of the Grim Reaper Laws." she then made her way over to Levy who was looking on with surprise and stupor.

"I am terribly sorry for my colleague's actions." she sighed "I will make sure this never happens again. Please, take my card if you have future troubles." she handed Levy a business card that had Erza's name on it and the picture of a death scythe, along with contact information and she then bowed to the demon "Never in my life time, would I think I would stoop as low as to bow to a demon." Levy looked at her with surprise before giving a snarky reply.

"Well, if you kept your employees in check, maybe then you wouldn't have to worry about such things."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time. Come along Freed, you have a lot to explain." she made her way over to the Grim Reaper to take him away when Levy tossed the weapon she was holding at Erza, who caught it with only two fingers.

"You forgot that." she sarcastically told the red head "You'll probably be wanting it back." silence spread in the air like a virus before Erza finally replied.

"I guess you're right." she took the weapon and put it between her arm and body while she grabbed Freed by the hair and dragged him away into the night.

"Well, that was a lot to take in." Gajeel suddenly spoke up after being silent for so long.

"I apologize my Lord." the demon maid sighed while scratching her head awkwardly "I let one get killed and the other to get away."

"Don't matter anymore." Gajeel sighed "London's safe, that bastard will probably get hell for his actions by his people, and you're ok. I guess that matters most." Levy wasn't sure what to say, she thought she was hearing things at first, but soon the demon's cheeks became dusted with pink "I'll tell the Queen that The Ripper committed suicide during the confrontation, to save Ur's reputation. As far as London is concerned, The Ripper is dead, and my Aunt was another one of his victims. C'mon, I'm fucking sick of this place. Let's go." Gajeel began to take his first step out of the alley way when he suddenly began to sway. Concerned, Levy quickly grabbed him and gave him a form of support.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah." he grumbled "Just tired." he pulled away gently and straightened himself up "We had a long night. I don't want you straining yourself more, so get some rest when we get back to the manor. Uncertain what to say, Levy just curtsied and walked with Gajeel back to the manor silently, unable to say a word to each other after tonight's events.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Alright! I'm graduating college tonight which means I got a semester left and bam! I'm officially done with school! However, I will have much more free time on my hands so more fanfiction is on the way! I might be able to go back onto my weekly schedule soon! Here's the new chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: In the Morning: That maid, Mourning**

The church bells rang through a small town outside of London one early morning and multiple aristocrats poured into the church whom's bells tolled. Children at play watched as the aristocrats dressed in black walked into the church, looks of sadness on their face and tears pouring from their eyes.

"What's all this?" one child asked.

"It looks like something important." said another child.

"Maybe someone's getting married!" a third child cheered with delight.

"Oh no, it isn't that dear child." a voice replied to the children. They all looked to find Mira Jane, covered in dirt and carrying a shovel, smiling down at the kids "But of course it's something important; today happens to be a lady's most important day...today is her funeral."

* * *

The church was silent as people sat in silence and wept for their fallen friend or family member. Ur's body was lying in a casket, dressed in white and her casket filled with white flowers. Juvia, who was dressed in black, wept at Ur's coffin wept over the older slain woman as she placed a flower near her cold hands.

"Why?" she wept "Why did you have to go? Couldn't you have stayed longer?" the mourners wept over the loss of their loved one, one thing hit their minds- Ur's beloved nephew was not here.

"Look at that," one specter whispered "her own nephew didn't even bother to show."

"He is an Earl." another theorized "Probably had too much to do."

"And to miss his own aunt's funeral. Horrid people those Redfoxes always were." it was at that moment, the church doors cannonaded opened. All the heads turned to see Gajeel, dressed in all black, hair tied back making his way over to the coffin, carrying a light blue dress.

"Madame Ur," Gajeel silently spoke "The color white never suited you. You should be placed in the finest colors of blue." he made his way over to the casket before slipping the dress on top of her body, hieneiousing the crowd.

"Why is he doing this?!" one spectre questioned "That's disrespectful is it not?"

"Well..." another voiced "Then again, her favorite color always was blue..." as they muttered, whispered and vocalized, a sudden gust of wind came into the church, blowing into the room light blue flower petals. The funeral goers looked and spotted Levy, dressed in all black with the Under Taker and a large open funeral carriage with light blue flower petals decorating the inside of the carriage.

"Rest In Peace my aunt." Gajeel smiled down at her before helping the poll bearers bring her casket to the carriage.

* * *

The funeral ended around sunset leaving Gajeel, Levy, Lyon, Sherria and Mira surrounding the two new sepulchers in front of them. Lyon walked over to Gajeel, Sherria wrapped around him.

"So Gajeel," he lulled off "is Scotland Yard aware of The Ripper's identity being that of your late aunt?"

"Hell no." Gajeel replied with a growl "As far as they know, my aunt was murdered and the real killer got away."

"So I see." Lyon chuckled "But how long can you keep this charade up with them? Don't you think they'll find out eventually? You'll sink into the mud for this one."

"The Queen is happy and that's all I need." Gajeel retorted "Then again, if you try to test me I could tell her about your Opium dens." Lyon just wholeheartedly laughed at Gajeel's blackmail threat.

"I could always find a new buisness." he brushed off "I got to move along now. I have my own buisness to attend to. Come along Sherria. Ta-ta my Lord!" as Lyon and Sherria entered their carriage, The Undertaker made her way over to Gajeel and Levy and flashed them a smile.

"I finished burying the second body." she giggled "It was so nice of you to give that dead prostitute a proper burial."

"Ya fucking serious?" Gajeel retorted "I only did it because I couldn't save the damn whore. If I cared more about her crappy life I wouldn't be paying for that grave!" a sudden uproar of laughter came from the white haired mortician before she gave another creepy smile.

"Do you regret it my Earl? Not being able to save her?"

"There was nothing that could be done. The killer is gone and the Queen can get the hell off my back on this. That's all I care about."

"So I see," she then lifted the shovel over her shoulder and began to walk away "I must be going now. I have many bodies to prepare and coffins to make. Feel free to stop by anytime and bring that funny maid of yours. Hehe." The Earl and Maid watched as she waltzed away in a happy manner before Levy looked to Gajeel.

"I do admit," she finally spoke "it was quite nice of you to give that woman a grave. Maybe it was all buisness; or maybe you were showing weakness." Gajeel looked at her with a questioning look.

"What're ya implying short-stuff?" he groweled.

"I just find it odd is all." she shrugged "The fact you didn't bother to kill your own aunt, you giving a grave to a dead prostitute, I think you're getting weak. You did have a gun on you when Ur almost killed you. You could've easily killed her or overpowered her. So why?"

Gajeel looked at the maid with surprise before realizing something: she was taunting him. He bent to her eye level and gave her a smirk.

"Jeez, never took ya for being someone to taunt me. Gihihihi." he laughed, the demon's face began to turn pink at his comment.

"I-I'm just pointing it out! I-I mean come on, it's suspicious!"

"It's cause she was the one weak not me." Levy was caught off guard at that comment "I knew you'd protect me and do whatever it took to keep me safe. I mean, ya ain't got no loyalty to me; but I'm your next dinner so you're going to make sure you get my soul. Aren't ya?"

Levy was speechless at the sudden 360 this situation took.

"B-but still!" she tried to retort "Why didn't you kill her?!"

"It's because she was the one who showed weakness," Gajeel shrugged off "she lost sight of her goal for one moment and because of that, it lead to her dying anyway." I've done a lot of shit so far in my life, I stopped seeing people as people. Nothing but goddamn pawns. I ain't ever gonna regret any decision I make." He began to walk away as Levy stood there in complete, utter shock from Gajeel's content on all of this "Levy, promise me you won't ever leave my side. That you will never betray me." her cheeks became dusted with pink at his choice of words before she finally regained her composure and bowed to him.

"As you wish my Lord." she curtisied "I promise to be by your side until the end. Even when you have a mountian of corpses piling endlessly and if your crown breaks and rusts, I will be there." her eyes changed from their beautiful honey brown to the demonic red before she walked with Gajeel back to his carriage.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Ok, I decided after a while to try and divert a bit from the story-line and keep the elements of Black Butler in it. I want to take a break from following the story-line of Black Butler and go with my own ideas in this series. I personally wanted to get the basic ideas of this series down such as who's who and introducing the main cast or reoccurring characters. Either way, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: At Noon, That Maid:** **Uncertain**

The manor was more dreary after Lady Ur's demise. Everyone at the manor knew Gajeel claimed he shedded his tears; but some were suspicious he was still in mourning. He barely left his office since he returned. Only to eat, use the loo, or return to his chambers for the evening. It was an unusual sight for the servants, but they still tried to run the manor the way he wanted it to be ran.

Another day passed and the dreary weather still stayed. Levy rose from her bed early in the morning, noticing her hair had grown a tad bit these past few months. With a flick of her wrist, her hair shrunk by an inch and she stride her way to the living quarters of the other servants. Once she forced them up and about, she took the trolley with the usual morning appetizers. As usual, she opened the door a bit, walked to the curtains, pulled them open and brought the trolley to Gajeel, only to witness him toss, turn and sweat.

Normally, Levy would enjoy to see someone like Gajeel sweat and have a moment of weakness; but for some odd reason, she felt... _concerned_. Feeling she needed to do something, Levy decided to shake Gajeel awake from his slumber. She didn't expect him to pull a gun on her.

"M-my Lord!" Levy squeaked. He suddenly let the last of the sleep leave his system before he realized it was her.

"Sorry." he grumbled while putting the gun down "Bad dream."

"It wouldn't have killed me if you shot; but even that surprised me." she regained her composure and gave Gajeel his cup of morning tea and a scone "Was the dream that bad?"

He was hesitant to answer at first before answering her.

"I guess it was." he shrugged, now having the memories of the dream fade away "What's my schedule today?"

"You're to have a meeting with Mr. Laxus Dreyar of the Dreyar Corporation about a ware housing deal in Germany at 2 O'clock."

"Postpone it." Levy almost dropped the tray of scones at that order.

"What?"

"Postpone it. I got a lot on my plate today. And that's an order." Levy nodded at Gajeel's order.

"As you wish my Lord. I'll call 's manor as soon as possible. Breakfast will be ready soon." nodding, Gajeel rose from his bed and Levy prepared her Lord for the day.

* * *

"He's been really silent since he came back from London." Wendy admitted to Jet, Elfman and Makarov.

"It's like the Master isn't even himself anymore." Jet added on.

"He's going through a lot." a voice suddenly interrupted. The servants looked behind themselves to see Levy walking over to them with a solemn look "He just postponed his meeting today." Wendy, Jet and Elfman gasped.

"But he never postpones!" Elfman reasoned.

"I guess his aunt's passing effected him more than we realized."

"Do you think we should talk to him?" Jet asked.

"No. I don't think that would be wise." They all looked to find Makarov suddenly speaking up.

"Gajeel has always been a solitary man." he explained "His father was like that too. When something is on his mind, he prefers to be alone. He'll speak when he's ready." the servants nodded at his words.

"I hope you're right." Levy replied "Because I'll be honest, I'm starting to worry about him."

* * *

Gajeel sat in his office in solitude, he was trying his best to write up paper work involving the investments and sales his company made but just felt himself unable to do the work. He wasn't sure about what it was, but lately, his mind has been a little bit more on Levy. He didn't know why, but lately the smallest things have been making his heart race, certain words they'd say to each other, it was really starting to confuse him.

A loud rumble of thunder made him jolt from his thoughts and he noticed the skylight was much darker than it was earlier. He hoped it wasn't going to get too serious. He'll definitely let Levy give Wendy the day off.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

The door opened up to Levy who was bringing in a trolley with tea and Gajeel's lunch.

"Master," she smiled "I brought you your lunch."

"Thanks." she stopped in her tracks from those words.

"I-I'm sorry what?"

"Thanks. Thanks for bringing it in." she looked at Gajeel like she was just thrown for a curve. Where the hell did this come from?!

"Y-you never thank me. In fact, no one's ever thanked me! I've been doing this type of thing for thousands of years and no one's thanked me once! Alright my Lord, what's really going on? You've been off ever since the funeral. This isn't my Lord!"

"So you actually give a shit about me?" he spoke out. She froze at his words.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" she shot back.

"All these years, I've only seen you care for me due to the fact I'm set to be your next meal; but lately, I don't know anymore. You and I are seeing completely different sides. I'm starting to think things are changing between us."

"Changing how? Are you backing out of our deal?! You know what I said to you that night, and you know we can't break the contract."

"Unless it's an extremely valid emergency I know! It's that I don't know what to think of you anymore! My servant, a demon following me where-ever I go until you fulfill your end of the deal, or something more."

"Something more?" she cross-examined "What do you mean? You've stopped making sense Master!"

"Even I don't know what I mean by that." he answered. A pregnant silence filled the room before it was finally broken "Levy, can demons fall in love?" his question had seriously now made her off-hand.

"I-I never even considered such a thing." she admitted "I-it's never happened before. We demons can feel emotions; but I don't know if one of them is love." he looked at her and nodded with understanding "Why, master are yo-"

"You can stop with this master bullshit." he spoke up "Call me by my name."

"I-I don't think it would be appropriate of me." she shyly spoke back.

"Just try."

"Gajeel. Gajeel, why are you asking this?"

"Cause I don't know what I feel about you anymore. I don't even know if it's good or bad, but I don't even know if it's love." Levy didn't know what to say at Gajeel's words. Her prey is now falling for her? This was unheard of! This was something that never should happen! But lately, she did notice a few things about him, how charming he is, his laugh, those gorgeous abs, the things he says to her...If Levy could pray to God, she'd ask what was wrong with her.

 _ **BOOM!**_

A sudden rumble of thunder startled her and caused the demon maid to fall back, only for Gajeel to catch her. For the first time in Levy's immortal life, she felt her heart race faster than anything in the world. Faster than the excitement getting new prey can give her. He took his other hand and placed it on the small of her back and was beginning to lean closer to her until he pulled her into a hug.

She never was hugged before. At first, Levy didn't know what to feel and if she should pull away; but soon, she found herself sinking into it and pulled Gajeel closer to her. Levy never wanted to let go.

 _ **Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

"Master!" voices called out "The rain is getting heavy!" the servants barged into the room and spotted Gajeel and Levy in the position they were in.

"Oh, sorry." Jet swallowed "Did we interrupt something?"

"N-no!" Levy squeaked before pulling away "You didn't. What's wrong?"

"It's the storm." Elfman explained "It's getting worse, are you ok with us hunkering down the place for safety?" silence passed before Gajeel gave his orders.

"Lock the windows and prepare for flooding to be safe. As for the gardens, forget about it for today. Wendy, I don't know how long this storm is going to last so yer getting paid time off till the storm ends."

"B-but what do I do about work?" she squeaked.

"You can tend the plants inside and see if you can do house work if necessary. I'm just lookin out for ya."

"Understood!"

"Alright," Levy sighed "you heard The Master, get to work!"

"Yes ma'm!" all the servants said in unison.

"Oh ho ho!" laughed Makarov. The servants began to leave the room before Levy followed suit.

"Levy," Gajeel suddenly spoke up. She stopped in her tracks and looked behind herself.

"Thank you, fer listening and shit." the demon maid gave her Lord a small smile before leaving the room to help the other servants bunker down the manor.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note : I'm sorry guys but this series was just taking a lot out of me. It drained a lot of my creative juices more than I expected and I seriously want to work on other projects. Not only that a lot of personal things got involved recently such as familial issues, scheduling conflicts, health issues, etc. This series has been a killer to me so I'm ending it early. Thank you everyone who supported it. I appreciate it! PS. This chapter has a lemon.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: In The Evening: That Maid, In The End**

 _He's just a human._ one voice would tell her _You can never love one!_

 _But he loves you._ Another voice would say _That's the first time a human ever fell for you._ Since that night, Levy has been more confused than ever. Her work became affected by the thoughts running through her head, it was something Levy wasn't truly used to. She continued her days while trying to avoid thoughts of romance with her master. But the thoughts of a romance with Gajeel were too much to bare.

Time had passed since his confession and one day, Levy walked the halls of the manor with arms filled with fresh laundry. She was making her way to Gajeel's room when she smacked straight into someone.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Levy suddenly spurted "I wasn't paying attention!"

"It's alright Levy-san!" Levy opened her eyes and looked up to see who she bumped into.

"Juvia!" she squeaked "What're you doing here?"

"Gajeel-kun called me to speak with me in person." the maiden explained "He wanted to break off our engagement."

"H-he what?!" Levy tumulted.

"Juvia was surprised as well." she shrugged "But it doesn't bother Juvia."

"B-but, Gajeel was your fiance! Aren't you going to argue over this?"

"Normally, Juvia would but Juvia is happy to be out of the engagement! Juvia recently met a young Earl named Earl Fullbuster! It was love at first sight for Juvia and now Juvia wishes to marry him!" Levy's mouth was agape, this human was something else.

"Well... I wish you all the best with your pursuit in this man."

"Juvia thanks you Levy-san! Juvia will come to visit still!" she hugged the maid and left the manor with the most happy daze over her face.

As soon as the doors of the manor shut, Levy raced up the stair case to Gajeel's study and busted the door open. Gajeel wasn't even close to phased by her actions.

"You broke off your engagement?!" she hollered, Levy strived her way to Gajeel's desk and slammed her hands onto the desk "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"I don't have romantic feelings towards her." Gajeel simply put "I don't think I ever did. While I love Juvia, it's more like a familial love."

"Master-"

"Levy, you know what I asked of you."

"I'm sorry, _Gajeel_ ; but I don't agree to this! Your engagement has been set by your parents when you both were born. "

"They ain't around anymore so I call the fucking shots now!" Gajeel growled.

"But-" Levy replied before she was suddenly cut off by Gajeel's lips pressed onto hers. The demon maid was shocked by these actions but soon, she found herself kissing her Master back. Eventually, both demon and human parted their lips for a gasp of air and Gajeel gave her his signature grin.

"Been wanting to do that for a long time." he admitted "Plus more."

"M-more?!"

"Yeah," he confessed "been wanting to fuck you since I first saw you in this form. But I won't do anything since we got that contract shit going on; but lately,I couldn't give two shits about the contract. If being with you means you have to take my soul, go ahead." Levy was astounded from his words, no human ever told this to her and if they did, she would take their soul immediately and be on her way. But something inside of her felt different from all of this. Was it love? She couldn't tell. All she knew was she wanted Gajeel in a different way; a way she never felt before. Levy gave Gajeel a smile as her eyes changed into her demonic red, but with sincere happiness.

"As you wish." she smiled. Gajeel lifted her up onto his desk, kissing her relentlessly and endlessly until she started to become jelly in his arms, their tounges battled for dominance until Gajeel won. His hand began to unbutton the back of her maid gown, revealing her undergarments which mainly consited of underwear that was clipped to a pair of stockings and a corset like top. With a swift movement of his hands, Gajeel ripped off the corset like top and began to stare at her bare chest. The demon maid looked at Gajeel with sudden realization before trying to cover her bare breast.

"Don't." ordered Gajeel "You're beautiful. Demon or not, you're still the most gorgeous woman I ever laid eyes on." the demon maid blushed at his words before he took one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned, mewled and writhed on the desk as she let Gajeel have his way with her. Her legs wantonly lifted in the air until Gajeel removed his coat and shirt, leaving his top completely bare and revealing the rockhard abs he has adorned for years.

She immediately began to kiss Gajeel's pecks and move her gentle hands down his chest before Gajeel suddenly removed her underwear, leaving the demon maiden bare. Gajeel began to glide a digit across her nether regions, causing her to jolt from the sudden action. He then placed that finger into her and began to wriggle it, causing the demon to moan and mewl. She placed her hand under his pants and soon found his member and began to stroke it.

Gajeel's moans and groans filled the air with Levy's until she managed to undo his pants, revealing his "friend" underneath. All Levy could think was that in all her years of existence, she never seen something like that being so big. While in their lust filled daze, Gajeel began to slide his member into Levy, causing the demon maid to gasp. She may have been around for thousands of years; but this was her first time.

"Damn you're tight." Gajeel grunted "Is this yer first time?"

"W-well..." the maid blushed. Gajeel's eyes widened at her facial expressions.

"Holy shit. it is!"

"What the hell do you expect?! I've slaved my ass off for lowly humans for years and not once have I gone through with something like this!"

"Geez, I figured one of your past clients fucked ya!"

"Gajeel, I want you to know, you're the first human I felt something for. We demons normally don't have affection for something and only care for ourselves. But, Gajeel, I-I-I think I love you."

His breath became hitched after that, she always showed no emotion, only a desire to devour his soul. Normally he wouldn't trust a word she said; but this time, he saw the truth behind her eyes.

"I love you too." he replied before he plunged deep into her. He continued to plunge in and out until he developed a rythym. Her screams of pleasure filled the air as estasy flowed through their veins as he continued his pounding.

"Ahhh! Ahh! G-Gajeel!" she hollered in pure pleasure. He continued to thrust into the demon, her nails began to grow and change into claws. Her claws began scratch his back and leave a trail of angry red marks that began to bleed a small amount. They could literally feel themselves climbing on a mountian made of pleasure, feeling their bodys grow numb with endorphins as they continued their lustful endevor.

"S-shit Levy, I'm gonna fucking cum!" He gave a few more thrusts into the demon before they finally became undone in each other's arms. The Earl lifted his maid up and slid out of her before collapsing onto a nearby couch, with Levy lying on his chest.

"That was fucking incredible." he breathed after a minute.

"Gajeel..." she suddenly spoke up "What do we do now?"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"Gajeel," she explained as she shifted on him "You and I just had sex. It's considered unheard of for my people to have sex with their prey and also isn't it forbidden for an Earl to sleep with a servant?"

"Think I give a shit about traditions?" he grumbled "If I love a demon, fine by me."

"Gajeel, I'm _**supposed**_ to take your soul." she pointed out to him

"And?"

"Gajeel! I'm supposed to kill you!"

"Do you want to still?" she was taken aback by that question. She stayed silent for a moment before she realized her answer.

"No." she sighed while ruffling her own hair "I want to release you as a matter of fact; but if I do, you'll be prey to other demons. And it will stay that way forever."

"Isn't there a place we could go to get away from it?" Gajeel cross-examined while beginning to sit up on the couch.

"There is, it's a different world actually."

"It is?"

"It's a world where Demons and Humans co-exist. I know where the portal to it is, but we'd have to go soon if I release you."

"Well, let's go tonight." Gajeel shrugged. Levy looked at her lord in shock.

"Are you serious?" she quipped.

"Yeah, I wanna be with ya, so why not? The quicker the better." The demon looked at the man she once called Master with surprise and then felt something stream down her face: tears. In all her years in existence, she never once cried "Oi, whattya cryin for? I didn't mean-" she interuppted his words with a hug.

"You idiot." she sniffled "Why do you make me feel all these feelings?" Gajeel was speechless at first, but he soon fell into the hug and whispered into her ear : "It's called Love Lev, it makes ya feel a lot of crazy shit."

* * *

Midnight came and both demon and Earl left the home in a carriage provided to them. Gajeel told the servants he had no plans of coming back and the manor was theirs to do what they wanted with it. The carriage soon arrived to a cliff with a field of white flowers and a dark ocean. They journeyed out of the carriage and soon made it to the center of the field . Levy removed her glove to reveal her contract seal as Gajeel did the same, with a swift movement of both her hands, their contract seals disappeared, freeing them both of the eternal bind. A strong gust of wind past by them and brought with it multiple flower petals, Gajeel leaned into Levy and kissed her passionately before the two lovers passed through the portal, never to return to the Human Realm.

 **The End.**


End file.
